A Promise
by CalanthaPrime77
Summary: Some people don't understand the promises they're making when they make them. Sometimes they would forget them. But you keep the promise anyway. That's what love is. Love is keeping the promise anyway. A TFA story! Rated T, just to be safe ; Some slashyness will occur: Optimus/Blackarachnia, Prowl?/OC/Jazz?
1. Prologue

**Title:** A Promise  
**Genre:** Action/Drama, Friendship/Romance  
**Rating:** T for mild transformer swearing, some violence, and crude language  
**Short Summary:**  
Some people don't understand the promises they're making when they make them. But you keep the promise anyway. That's what love is. Love is keeping the promise anyway.

* * *

**Prologue:** Sire, Where's Carrier?

* * *

It was a peaceful day at Cybertron. Everybot was going on about their daily lives, enjoying the peace around them. But at the Elite Guard Academy, it was barely peaceful due to the Elites and Elites-in-training's jobs. There were always constant assignments, important missions to be taken, endless training sessions and so much pressure of being a perfect Elite Guard. It wasn't an ideal place for a youngling to be. Well, except for one youngling named Canary.

Canary is a blue and grey femmling with hot rod flames on her side legs. She has these unique sensory horns that resemble a wolf's or cat's ears and small doorwings that fluttered, depending on her mood. Canary is a quiet little one but can be quite hyper once the Autobots get to know her. Her beauty is a mixture of her Creators combined, but Canary mostly gets it from her Sire.

Canary was waiting at the lounge for her Creators to return home from their sessions, but it was always so boring for her. Despite coloring pretty holo pictures and solving puzzles, Canary had nothing to do but to only sit and wait…and wait…and wait.

"Hmph," Canary pouted as she taps her stylus on the datapad that she was scribbling on. "Miss Red Alert, are they coming yet?"

Sitting on one of the lounge chair was Red Alert. She is a medical officer for Rodmius Prime and her teammates. The medic was also a sparkling sitter for Canary whenever her Creators had their duties to attend to. Looking from her datapad, Red Alert smiled warmly and patted Canary's horns while replying, "They'll be here soon, Sweetspark. You just need to wait a little longer."

"But I can't wait anymore! I wanna see them now~!" Canary whined.

Red Alert chuckled softly and gently pulled Canary on her lap. The young femmling still pouted with her arms crossed.

"Now Canary," Red Alert started as she taps gently on Canary's nose. "Remember what I've told you about patience…"

"…Patience is a virtue to those who wait," mumbled Canary, her faceplates soften slightly.

"Right," nodded Red Alert, encouragement filled her vocalizer. Then, she spotted a mech and a femme then smiled widely at Canary. "And I believe you've waited long enough. They're here."

Once Red Alert said _'They're here'_, Canary turned sharply at their direction. Squealing with joy, Canary bounced off of the medic's lap and ran towards her Creators.

"Carrier! Sire!" Canary called out and jumped into her Carrier's already opened arms. "I missed you so _so _much!"

Turns out, her Creators were none other than Optimus and Elita-One. They had Canary by accident when they…well, you know. But neither of them regretted since the cycle she was born. They both love Canary and were proud to be her Creators, despite both of the Autobots that are still unsure of how they're registering their feelings towards other as friends. Although, they had to keep a low profile, fearing that this act would jeopardize their chances of being one of Ultra Magnus' Elite Guards. Of course he and Sentinel knew the youngling, but believed that she is a young pupil of Optimus. Only Red Alert knew their secret and vowed to remain discreet of it.

"We've missed you too, Sweety," Elita-One said, hugging Canary back warmly.

"How was your day with Red Alert?" Optimus asked as Canary leaped into his arms also.

"Eh, same old same old," Canary replied, cuddling her Sire's chassis. Then the youngling looked up at Optimus with glittering sky-blue optics. "Did you beat Senti-Meanie's tin can?"

"Canary," Elita-One warned with a stern tone.

Both Optimus and Red Alert chuckled at Canary's hopeful question. From what Optimus could tell, Canary very much dislikes Sentinel whenever he was around.

"It was a tie again," Optimus answered, Elita-One relaxed to his answer. "Almost got him, though."

"Next time!" Canary said, giving her Sire a small kiss on his cheekplates. "Next time you will, right?"

"Maybe."

Setting the youngling down, a comm. message beeped in Optimus' comm. link. It was from (speaking of which) Sentinel.

_'Now what?'_ Optimus sighed mentally and answered. ::Yes, Sentinel?::

::Optimus,:: Sentinel said, his vocalizer boastful as usual. ::there's been some rumor going on that an abandoned Decepticon warship was founded on an organic planet a breem ago.::

::A warship?::

::Uh, I just cleared that, didn't I? Anyways, radar indicates that there might be some Energon cubes in that ship. Elita-One, myself and you are going to get 'em.::

::Has Ultra Magnus permitted it?:: Optimus had a feeling that Sentinel didn't said anything to their leader about it yet.

::That'll waste too much time for him and us. Trust me, it'll be a piece of oil cake.::

::Sentinel, I'm not sure that's-::

::Oh come on, Optimus! It'll be fun to explore to an organic planet! What do you say?::

Optimus was silent and looked at the three femmes (or rather two since Red Alert was saying good-bye to Elita-One and Canary and left) sitting on the recliners. Canary had barely seen them today and if they went it will upset her. But then…travelling to another planet sounded interesting, plus he and Elita-One had Red Alert to sparkling-sit her. After a minute of silent, Optimus answered, ::Alright, I'll tell Elita-One as soon as I can.::

::Atta bot! See you two bots in five joors.::

After cutting off the comm. link, Optimus walked next to Elita-One with Canary on her lap. Then creating a private message to Elita-One, Optimus spoke, ::That was Sentinel.::

::I figured,:: Elita-One replied with a hint of humor. ::What did he want?::

::Apparently, he wants you and me to go to an organic planet to find some Energon in an isolated Decepticon warship.::

::Really? Sounds fun…oh, but Canary had just seen us.::

::I know, but it'll be a one cycle trip and we'll come back in no time. Besides, Red Alert will watch her while we're gone.::

::Does Ultra Magnus know?::

::Sentinel figured it'll waste Ultra Magnus' time.::

Elita-One deliberated the thought. Canary wouldn't be too happy about it, but going to another planet had Elita-One curious. What's the harm to it?

::Sure, why not?:: agreed the yellow and green-blue femme. ::But _you're_ going to tell her.::

::Okay okay, I will.:: sighed Optimus.

"Come on," Elita-One said as she stood up, holding her daughter in her arms. "Let's go home."

"Yay~!" cheered Canary happily.

Soon, all three of the bots started walking from the Academy to their apartment.

"Am I going to stay at Sire's room this time?" Canary asked, her sensory horns and doorwings started twitching in excitement.

"You bet, kiddo," Elita-One grinned. While Canary giggled and chirped, the femme turned to Optimus, giving him an apologetic look.

Optimus felt guilty. He prayed to Primus that Canary won't throw a tantrum like last time when they left.

* * *

_Later that Evening…_

After having Energon, and washing her frame, Canary was ready to recharge. But she won't until after her Sire reads a story. She loves it when he tells the history of how Cybertron was made by Primus himself and the All Spark, especially when he tells the Civil War of Cybertron. When he ended, he tucked her in her berth and intakes and extakes heavily. Now was the time to tell her.

"Canary," Optimus started as he sat on the edge of the berth. "I need to tell you something really important."

"What is it, Sire?" Canary's sensory horns flickered.

"Well…your Carrier, myself and Sentinel are going on a cycle trip to another planet in a few joors."

Suddenly, Canary abruptly sat up, her doorwings in a high 'V' position.

"But you just got back!" Canary exclaimed angrily.

"I know, Sweetspark," Optimus said as he reached for his daughter's small clenched servo. "But it's important for your Carrier and I to go. Red Alert will take care of you as she always does."

"Can you get somebot else to do it?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

Canary was silent for an astrosecond, and then she asked softly, "Just for one cycle?"

"Only one and we'll be back before you know it," Optimus smiled softly.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Elita-One came in the berthroom, smiling tenderly at Canary. Sitting down next to Optimus, she said, "I'm sorry Sweetspark. I know we just came back, but this trip won't take long."

"Okay," Canary sighed sadly, receiving kiss on her forehelm and a hug by her Carrier. "Promise you'll come back?"

"Cross my spark," assured Elita-One as she released her daughter.

Canary jumped to hug her Sire tightly, never wanting to let go.

"You two be careful, okay Sire?" Canary ordered cutely at Optimus, causing him to smile.

"We will," Optimus vowed and kissed her cheekplates. "Now, go to recharge. Red Alert will be here in an astrosecond."

Canary nodded, laying back on her berth.

"Night Creators," Canary said as Elita-One tucked her in, yawning in the process.

"Good-night, Sweety," Elita-One replied softly and both she and Optimus quietly left the berthroom. Optimus dimmed the lights and closed the door softly.

Red Alert was at the living room, waiting for Optimus and Elita-One. When they arrived, the femme medic spoke, "You two have a safe trip, I'll keep watch of Canary."

"Thank you, Red Alert," Optimus acknowledged politely.

"Yes, thanks," agreed Elita-One.

Soon, the two Elites-in-training left to the meet up with Sentinel and headed off to the organic planet in their Autobot ship. Little did they know that it was a mistake that will change their lives. Forever…

* * *

_Three Cycles (days) Later…_

_'…They broke their promise,'_ Canary thought angrily, she was at the Medbay with Red Alert. She was her assistant for a day, but she wasn't in the mood to help. _'It's been three cycles, and they didn't come back!'_

Red Alert noticed the younglings' dark mood and said in a reassuring voice, "I'm sure something came up, Sweetspark."

Canary merely grunted, crisscrossing her legs and arms crossed over her chassis. The femme medic sighed, knowing nothing will brighten her mood. Suddenly, Red Alert received a comm. message. And it was from Optimus!

::Optimus!:: Red Alert answered the comm. link in relief. ::Where are you three? You've been gone for three cycles! Canary was really worried about you and Elita-One.::

Optimus was silent…extremely silent. Red Alert's spark clenched tightly, she knew if he was this quiet, something has happened…

::Optimus?:: Red Alert said slowly. ::What's wrong?::

::…Can you bring Canary to the Academy?:: he asked, his vocalizer was filled with…grief?

::…Yes, right away.::

Cutting off the link, she turned to Canary, still pouting.

"Canary, your Sire wants to see you at the Academy," Red Alert said, causing Canary to perk up happily. Her sensory horns and doorwings flickered and fluttered in excitement.

"Sire and Carrier are here?" she asked, joy filled her vocalizer. "Yay! Let's go! I wanna give Carrier a big hug!"

Red Alert smiled and took Canary's servo and both walk out of the Medbay and to the Academy. The femme medic prayed, hoping that this wasn't something that will change the family's lives…

~/~

Canary practically ran to the Academy, dragging Red Alert pros-haste. They were told by a femme clerk to see in Ultra Magnus in his office. Canary didn't notice, but the clerk gave a sympathetic look to the youngling and to Red Alert she mouthed 'I'm so sorry' before Canary and Red Alert left to the said destination. Now the femme medic was getting worried. Requested to see Ultra Magnus in his office must mean something. But what? Well, they will have to wait and see.

Once they reached to the office, Red Alert knocked the door and grave voice answered, "Enter."

When the medic opened the door, she gasped softly. Ultra Magnus was standing, his back face them as he stared out of the window. Sentinel was leaning against the bookshelves, anger and abhorrence plastered on his faceplates. Optimus was sitting on one of the chairs, his face was full of agony and guilt. But…Elita-One was not here in the office with them.

"Sire~!" Canary chirped as she ran to Optimus and leaped into his arms to cuddle in his chassis.

Sentinel turned to Optimus, shock filled his optics. Ultra Magnus exhaled heavily and turned to see the youngling. Poor femmling, she's so young.

"Hey Sweetspark," Optimus said softly, stroking his daughter's helm.

"I've missed you!" Canary said, then smack him softly at her Sire's forehelm. "You broke your promise!"

"I know…I'm sorry."

"Aw, it's okay! I forgive you~!"

Canary looked around to find her Carrier, but she wasn't here.

"So _that's_ what you and Elita-One were hiding," Sentinel growled, the anger was back in his faceplates. "You had a _sparkling_ behind our backs!"

"We didn't know how to tell you," murmured Optimus, clenching tightly to his daughter. "We didn't do this on purpose-"

"**DON'T GIVE ME THAT SLAG!**" Sentinel roared in rage, causing Canary to flinch away in fear.

"Sentinel, stand down!" Ultra Magnus ordered.

Sentinel turned away, clenching his trembling servos. Ultra Magnus turned to Red Alert, asking sternly, "Red Alert, did you knew about this?"

"Well sir I-" Red Alert started to say but Optimus interrupted, "I've lied to her as well, sir."

The medic looked at Optimus in shock. Was he…taking the blame?

::I rather face the consequences alone,:: Optimus comm. Red Alert. ::I don't want to drag you down.::

::Optimus…:: Red Alert wanted to say something, but no words came from her lips.

Canary looked around confusion. Lied? What did her Sire lie about? And where was her Carrier? She wants to see her, _now_.

Tapping at her digits on her Sire's chassis, she asked, her vocalizer shaking, "Sire, where's Carrier?"

The room went silent. Canary was getting scared, why did they go quiet all of a sudden? Ultra Magnus looked at Canary, sadness glazed over his optics. Slowly, he spoke softly, "Youngling, I am sorry to say this, but…about two cycles ago, your Carrier has been offlined in a tragic accident."

Red Alert placed her servo over her mouth, shock plastered on her faceplates. Elita-One…offline? Oh no, oh Primus no!

Optimus closed his optics, hanging his head in shame. Canary's doorwings stiffen; her sensory horns drooped down against her helm. Her optic was slowly leaking coolant as she whimpered, "Carrier…is offline…?"

"…Yes," Optimus answered sadly, holding his daughter closer to him. "…Primus called her."

"…no…no, no, no," Canary started to cry softly, then mourned loudly. A hollow gap in her spark throbbed painfully as she curled up into her Sire. "Carrier, no! Not my Carrier! Not my Carrier! Sire no! Nononononono!"

Ultra Magnus' spark clenched with guilt. He hated to do this, especially to a youngling like Canary, but she had to know that Elita-One won't be coming back. Sentinel still remained silent, not even flinching from the youngling's loud wails. Red Alert's optics starting to pool coolant, but it wouldn't come out.

"Canary," Optimus crooned, trying to calm down his distraught daughter. "Shh, shh. It's okay, it's okay…"

Canary continued to wail sorrowfully, her cries were heard throughout the entire Academy. She wanted her Carrier, she wanted her hugs, she wanted her sweet kisses, she wanted to hear her laugh. But most of all, she wanted to see her warm, tender smile. She wanted her Carrier now!

"_**KYAAAAAH! CARRIER! CARRIER, COME BACK PLEASE!**_" Canary screeched, sobbing in Optimus' chassis. "_**DON'T LEAVE ME AND SIRE! WE NEED YOU, I NEED YOU! CARRIER, COME BAAAAACK!**_"

* * *

_One Cycle (day) Later…_

A cycle past, and Canary was kept in the office of Ultra Magnus. He told her yesterday that her Sire was going away again since he was no longer going to be an Elite Guard anymore. He also told her that he, Sentinel and a few of the Elite Guards members will train her since she was going to be the first femme to become a Prime. Sentinel had become a Prime since yesterday, so now he was in charge to make sure that Canary will be in special training to be an Elite Guard herself when she gets older. For now, a cyber-ninja named Jazz will teach her martial arts and will be living with him and taken care of until that day comes.

This was too much to handle. She was only a youngling, not a warrior yet! Canary cried, wanting her Sire to hug her so badly. She wrapped her arms around her knees, burying her faceplates in her arms. The door suddenly opens, causing Canary to yelp in fear and crawl away to hide. But she stopped when she saw her Sire. Crying out, Canary sprinted towards her beloved Sire and leaped into his arms.

"Sire, don't go!" she wailed as he hugged her tightly. "I don't want you to go! I don't wanna be alone! Please, don't go away!"

Her Sire was quiet for a minute, and then he sank down slowly and placed Canary down to looked at her. Coolant kept streaming down from her optics, her sensory horns were drooped flatly against her helm. Optimus hated this. He didn't want to leave his daughter behind; he wanted her to come with him. But…he and Elita-One had broken the rule to not to mate with your comrades. And since it was his fault that she was gone, Canary has to stay here on Cybertron while he was expelled from the Academy and send off to supervise other Autobots that were casted off.

Wiping the coolant tears from her optics, Optimus said to his daughter, love and determination filled his vocalizer, "Canary, I'm sorry that I've caused you pain…I'm especially, truly sorry of losing your Carrier; the fault is mine…Before I go, can you promise me something?"

Canary whimpered, but nodded feebly.

"I want you to promise me to never let anything get you down like this. Promise me to be brave, listen to Ultra Magnus and look up to him as a Sire," Coolant was slowly forming in Optimus' eyes, he hugged Canary as he continued, "You have greatness in you, Sweetspark, from the astrosecond you were born. You'll be a Prime someday, so never be afraid to do what's right. Help to those who are in need and protect them from any threats that will happen…You be a good femmling. But more importantly, be a _strong _one. Can you do that for me?"

Canary hugged him tightly, starting to sobbed quietly. Her Sire was counting on her…Counting on her to be a brave and strong femme…she has to make him proud. She _will _make him proud.

"I…I promise, Sire," Canary whispered. "I'm gonna make you p-proud."

"You already have…" Optimus whispered back, a single coolant tear slowly trailed from his optic.

The door suddenly opened, revealing Ultra Magnus and a white mech with a blue visor over his optics.

"Optimus," Ultra Magnus said as Optimus lamentably let go of his daughter. "It's time to go."

Canary hugged her Sire's leg for one last time, whimpering, "I-I love you Sire…Good-bye…"

Optimus knelt down, lifting her chin up gently. He smiled sadly as he spoke, "I love you too, Canary…And it's not 'Good-bye', Sweetspark…it's 'See you later'."

Canary smiled sadly as well and let go of her Sire's leg. Then, leaving the room with Ultra Magnus, he was finally gone. Canary whimpered mournfully, trying to wipe the coolant away her optics. Just then, the white mech spoke softly as he knelt down next to her, "Hey, don't be sad, 'lil femme. C'mon, lemme see a smile."

Sniffing, Canary looked up at the white mech, then gave a small, sad smile.

"There ya go!" he said, he grinned warmly as he wiped a coolant from her faceplates. "So, you're name's Canary, huh? Neat name ya got there."

"Th…Thank you…" she said softly, her doorwing fluttered upwards. "…Are-Are you Jazz?"

"Sure am, 'lil femme," he answered. "C'mon, Ah'm lookin' forward of takin' care of ya."

Jazz offered Canary if she wanted to be carried. At first, she was hesitant. But then again, she didn't felt like walking (since she was so exhausted from crying so much), so she went into his arms, snuggling close. Jazz smiled and started to their destination from the Academy and to the country side of Cybertron.

Somehow…Canary felt calmer. It was strange, but Canary felt safe around Jazz. He kind of reminds her of her…Creators. Canary shut her optics, refusing to cry. She had made a promise to her Sire, and she's determined to keep it. She replayed what her Sire had said before he left, something that made her hopeful,

_'And it's not 'Good-bye', Sweetspark…it's 'See you later''_

_'…See you later Sire,'_ she thought. _'See you later_ real _soon…'_


	2. Chapter 1: At Last

**Chapter 1: **At Last

* * *

_Fifty Stellar (Years) Cycles Later_

"HYAH!"

**_BRAK! POP! CLANG!_**

The training room was filled with dummy drones being beaten, torn and shredded into pieces. Parts were flying everywhere; the walls were slightly dented from the strong impact of thrown dummies. Even though they were at a level that was impossibly difficult, it was never enough for the attacker. She wanted more.

After careful calculations, the femme warrior sprinted towards the last of the dummy drones that was waiting for her to make a move. Once the attacker was close enough, the drone lurched forward, one hand by her hip and the other up in front of her. The drone jabbed out with its lower hand and then moved to the side just in case the femme warrior aimed in the place where it was. It tried to deliver a back-handed blow, but found its fist caught in the grip.

Twisting its arm out of the grip, it messily dodged a roundhouse kick, but recovered with a series of punches that put the femme on the defensive. She smirked; she was obviously hiding back her full ability as she defended herself and even found the drone's efforts to turn the tables blocked a few times. The drone ducked low, intending to uppercut the blue and white femme with its full power, but left its neck bared for just a moment. A moment was all she needed to grab it by its neck and pull it, tossing it over to the far side of the mat with a grunt. Replacing her servo into her energon blade, the femme sliced the dummy's helm clean off.

_'Hmph, too easy,'_ the femme thought as she got up, her blade turned back into her servo again.

"Not bad," The femme turned towards her sensei's mused voice. Jazz was leaning against the doorframe, keeping his distance from his student's frenzy. "But was slicin' the helm off _really_ necessary, Canary?"

Over the stellar cycles, Canary had grown to be a fine femme warrior and medic. She was even part of Ultra Magnus' Elite Guards, just above average than Sentinel Prime. She should be proud, but…

Pulling out a cube of energon from her subspace, the femme Elite Guard walked towards her sensei, replying with a small frown, "Sensei, it's how I let out some steam. I had a _long_ cycle."

"Can't blame ya for it," Jazz said as they both sat on a bench. "Ya know, with all the new responsibilities ya got now that you're a Prime."

Canary merely snorted. Ever since she was named Prime from last breem, all of the burdens of a Prime rest squarely on her shoulders. It was better when she was just a warrior and a medic. Why chose her to begin with anyways? Only _mechs_ can be a Prime, not _femmes_. But Alpha Trion just _happens_ to choose her because he found her worthy. Everybot on Cybertron made it a big deal, like it was so important because she was the first femme to be the next Magnus. They even threw her a fragging _party_ for Sparks' sake!

…Well, her Sire would have been proud.

"Did ya find any recruits to add to your ranks?" the visored mech asked.

"No, not really," sighed Canary as she tossed the empty cube into the waste bin. "Although, I was planning to put Melody, Bolt and Volt in my team."

"Mels and the Spark twins, huh? Heh, you guys would make a good team."

Suddenly, both she and Jazz received a comm. message from Sentinel Prime.

:: Jazz, report to the ship, :: the bossy Prime barked out. :: And Ultra Magnus would like to have a word with you, Canary. ::

:: Yes, sir, :: the Elite Guards replied in unison, only Canary had a bitter tone in her voice.

:: Well get to it A.S.A.P.! ::

After cutting off the comm. link, Jazz stood up saying, "Ah don't worry, Cee. I'm sure ol' Magnus will be less domineerin' than Sentinel."

Canary stood up replying, "Trust me Sensei, I've thought that way throughout my entire life."

Both laughed softly as they started to leave the training room.

* * *

As the young Prime walked through the halls, she pulled out her datapad, reading today's event on Cybertron. Not much was happening, other than Decepticons managing to destroy one of the space bridges again.

_'What are they trying to do?' _Canary thought with a frown.

The young Prime wasn't looking of who was she was going to shunt into until she felt a hard frame bumping against her, causing her to fall backwards with a _'thud'_.

"Ow!" Canary exclaimed.

"Oh Primus!" a baritone voice said as he help the femme up to her pedes. "I'm terribly sorry, Canary Prime."

She looked up and smiled. The mech that she bumped into was Longarm Prime, the head of the Elite Guard's Intelligence Division.

"Oh that's okay Longarm," Canary assured as he handed back her datapad. "It was an accident."

"Are you sure?" he said, worry filled his vocalizer. "I honestly didn't see you there."

"Neither did I."

Canary considered Longarm as a great friend. He's sweet, kind and has a cute sense of humor. But he's very quiet and shy at times, like he didn't want anyone to know him at all. Although, she was the only one that Longarm actually trust and let her get to know him. He's fairly close to the young femme, even closer ever since she was titled as Prime.

"Well, I need to get going," Canary said as she started her way to the leader's office. "Ultra Magnus is calling me."

"Really?" Longarm mused as he started walking with her. "About what?"

"Not sure, but it sounded important."

"Hmm, I see. Well, good luck with you, Canary Prime."

"Thanks Longarm."

With that, the mech turned to a different direction as soon as Canary reached the doors of Ultra Magnus.

* * *

_Ultra Magnus' Quarters_

As soon as Canary entered and the door closed behind her, the young Prime respectfully saluted to Ultra Magnus.

"At ease," said Ultra Magnus, motioned Canary to sit down.

As she sat, Canary wondered. What did the old leader wanted to talk to her about? Usually, he calls her up to train new recruits or informs him of today's events. The femme warrior hadn't been doing those things recently, but she was sure that Ultra Magnus was aware of the whole ordeal of the Decepticons destroying their space bridges. Well, she'll find out soon enough.

Ultra Magnus looked at her for an astrosecond, and then sighed. Canary's sensory horns and her new jet wings flickered questionably.

"Canary," he started softly. "how many stellar cycles has it been since the last time you saw Optimus Prime?"

The femme Prime froze after hearing her Sire's name. Suddenly, a faint memory was slowly leaking in her processors.

_'I don't want you to go! I don't wanna be alone!'_

Keeping a stoical face, Canary said lowly, "Almost…fifty stellar cycles, sir."

Ultra Magnus nodded deliberately. Then, sitting down in his chair, he said, "As you well know, Optimus and his team had discovered the AllSpark before they and a Decepticon ship disappeared into the space bridge."

Canary nodded, remembering the fateful event too well.

"We have managed to make contact and Optimus and his team are, as we speak, taking refuge on a primitive planet called Earth. The AllSpark, however, was shattered from the battle between them and Megatron," Ultra Magnus paused, seeing Canary flinched from the sound of the warlord's name. He continued, "I'm sending Sentinel and his teammates to keep an optic on their search for the fragments."

That explained why Sentinel was in a hurry. But why is the old leader telling him this if it's _their_ mission?

"I called you here," Ultra Magnus said softly. "because I believe Optimus has served his punishment long enough."

Jerking her helm up, Canary stared at the leader, optics widening in shock.

"…Sir?" Canary's wings fluttered nervously. Was he saying that…?

The old mech let out a small smile, "You will be going with Sentinel and his team to planet Earth as well."

Going to Earth…where her Sire was online and well…to see him after for so long. For the first time in stellar cycles, Canary smiled widely, joy and happiness overfilled her spark.

"I…I don't know what to say," she replied, her vocalizer trembled slightly. "Thank you, sir. You have no idea how thrilled I am to hear that."

"I believe I do," Ultra Magnus said. As he and the young Prime stood up, he continued, "Now, report to the ship. I will inform Sentinel of your arrival."

Canary saluted to Ultra Magnus, smiling, "Yes sir. Thank you again, sir."

Once the old mech dismissed her, Canary left his office. The next thing Canary was aware of is that she started running down the halls, anxious to get to the ship. Her smile grew more with each stride that she took.

_'Sire,'_ she thought. _'I'm coming. I'll see you real soon!'_

* * *

_At the Elite Guard's Ship…_

Now Sentinel wasn't too _'thrilled'_ that Ultra Magnus has let Canary go with them to Earth, especially if she was allowed to see Optimus again. He tried to reason why the young femme shouldn't go, but the decision was already made. Jazz, on the other servo, was extremely happy for his student. It has been too long for her and Optimus since their departure and now they were finally going to see each other again.

"As soon as we're done and over with," Sentinel said bitterly as the ship started to hover up into Cybertron's atmosphere. "we're leaving with no exceptions. And while we're at the filthy excuse of a planet, Jetfire and Jetstorm will be your body guards for the time being. We can't afford of you getting kidnapped by Decepticons."

"Sentinel, I'm not a youngling anymore," protested Canary, irritation clear in her voice. "I'm a Prime now and I can take care of myself, thank you."

"Not with Megatron and his scums on Earth," he retorted back. "And don't think for a nanoklick that just because you're titled as Prime. You still follow my orders whether you like it or not. Are we clear?"

"I only follow my _own_ orders and Ultra Magnus', _not_ to the likes of you."

"Hey come on, guys," Jazz said cautiously as he got between the Primes. "No need ta start a fuss over it. We gotta job to do and we're gonna stick to it, 'kay?"

Sentinel merely scoffed as he went back to sit at the command chair.

Canary growled quietly and left to the training sector, Jazz following her behind. As they walk, the young Prime hissed, "The nerve of that rude, meteorite-sized chinned jerk! Just because I'm younger than any of you guys does _not_ mean I need a sparkling sitter to watch over me."

"But, as much as Ah hate to admit it, S.P.'s right, Cee," Jazz said as Canary entered the codes to open the door of the training sector. "Who knows what th' 'Cons will do if they know that you're a Prime. 'Specially if Megatron finds out."

"That's why I train hard every single day, Sensei. In fact, I'm going to start now."

Once they were inside the training area, Canary stopped in the center and faced Jazz as she posed into a fighting stance.

"Come at me," said the young Prime. "And don't hold back."

"Well, if ya insist, Cee," Jazz said as he posed to a position. "Ah ain't gonna go easy on ya, though."

"That's just the way I want, after all."

* * *

After a serious training with her Sensei, Jazz was called back to the Command Center to monitor their surroundings. Canary decided to head back to her quarters to recharge. Right before she was about to pass the Command Center, she heard Sentinel barking,

"Jetstorm, contact Optimus Prime."

"Yes Sentinel Prime sir," replied the blue jet mech as he typed away.

Canary stood silently behind the doorway, her jet wings arched upwards from hearing her Sire's name. She peeked but remained unseen to the other officers. Her sparked started to beat frantically, anxiety consuming her processors. It has been many stellar cycles that she hasn't seen her Sire. Has he changed over those moments? Or was he the same beloved mech that she knew from the nanosecond she was born?

Her questions were soon answered when the Optimus' faceplates appeared on the holoscreen.

"Hey O.P.!" Jazz greeted cheerfully. "It's been a while."

"Jazz," Optimus replied with his warm smile. "It has, hasn't it?"

Sentinel put himself on the vid screen and spoke, "Yeah, long time no see, Optimus. Ultra Magnus has sent us to that filthy organic planet to see you and your rejects' status on the AllSpark shards. Anything you need to report to us?"

Optimus frowned slightly as he replied, "We managed to recover more of the fragments. The Decepticons haven't been active lately, which worries me."

"Well," Sentinel smirked. "that's less trouble for Jetfire and Jetstorm to protect our guest."

Canary's spark dropped heavily, her sensory horns flatten against her helm. Oh Primus, was that jerk going to tell him…?

"Guest?" Optimus quirked an optic. "Who's with you?"

"Nothing for you to worry about for now," Sentinel replied coldly. "You only need to worry about preparing for our arrival."

Optimus nodded then added, "We'll be waiting. Signing out."

Once the transmission ended, Jazz turned to the blue and orange mech as he spoke, "Sir, shouldn't we have told O.P. 'bout his daughter comin'? Ah mean, it has been a while."

"Hey, I don't want to see them having their little _'Sire-and-daughter'_ reunion scrap," Sentinel retorted.

"Hey now, that's a little uncalled for-"

"You know what's _uncalled_ for, Jazz? For Optimus and Elita-One _having_ the kid in the first place!"

Elita…One…that was her Carrier's name. As a faint flux glazed over Canary's processor, a small wailing voice shrieked,

_'__**DON'T LEAVE ME AND SIRE! WE NEED YOU, I NEED YOU! CARRIER, COME BAAAAACK!**__'_

Barely choking back a sob, Canary ran from the doorway to her quarters. She heard Sentinel cursed as Jazz called out her name. She didn't stop her pace; coolant started streaming from her optics. As soon as she reached to her quarters and went inside, she locked the door and threw herself on her berth and sobbed quietly in her arms.

She hated to feel this way, but she couldn't stop this emotion from pouring out. Primus, why did that jerk of a Prime have to bring up her dead Carrier's name? And to make matters worse, he just _had_ to go shooting out venom remarks of her and her Sire. Oh what she would give to beat the living scrap metal out of him.

_'No, stooping on his level won't do you any good,'_ Canary thought. _'You promised not to fragging cry. You promised Sire!'_

She intakes slowly and extakes as she gingerly sat up. Canary rubbed the back of her helm, her jet wings fluttered slightly. Well, on the bright side of things, she at least got to see her Sire's faceplates. He certainly hasn't changed, which was good.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door, causing the young Prime to tense. Then a familiar voice called out, "Cee, you okay in there?"

"…Yeah, sort of," Canary sighed as she wirelessly opened the door for her Sensei.

"Listen, 'bout that talk with S.P.-" Jazz started as he came in but was cut off by Canary.

"I don't want to talk about it, Sensei. I just…overreacted, that's all."

"Ya sure? I mean, ya weren't s'ppose ta hear that."

"I'm positive, Sensei."

Jazz stood there for a moment and then sighed deeply and walked over to his student to sit next to her. Placing his arm around her shoulders, he said, "Ya know, it ain't healthy if ya keep your emotion inside of your spark. If ya ever wanna talk 'bout it, or even let out a good cry, just lemme know, alright?"

"…Thank you, Sensei…" Canary said softly as closed her optics. She leaned against Jazz, a small trail of coolant leaking from her optic. "You're…a great friend."

Jazz's cheekplates blushed slightly, resting his chin on top of her helm. He felt the young Prime's frame sagged against him and looked down. Huh, Canary already fell into a deep recharge. That was fast.

Carefully, Jazz laid Canary down on her berth, very cautious of her jet wings. He smiled as the femme's sensory horns flickered.

"Rest well, 'lil femme," Jazz whispered and kissed her forehelm, receiving a soft purring noise from Canary.

After tucking her in, Jazz left quietly, letting the young Prime to rest.


	3. Chapter 2: Reunion and New Friends

Woot! Chapter 2 is up! Thanks so much for waiting, please do enjoy!

**Genre- **Family/Drama/Romance/Adventure/Humor

**Units of Time (borrowed from Transformersfan524)-**  
Klik= 1 minute  
Joor= 3 hours  
Cycle= 1 day  
Breem= 1 week  
Groon= 1 month  
Stellar cycle= year  
Meta cycle= 5 years  
Deca cycle= 10 years  
Orn= century  
Vorn= 5 centuries

**Communication (also from Transformersfan524)-**  
:underline:- spark twins talking  
:**bold**:- bonded mechs talking  
:_italics_:- comm link

**Disclaimer- **I do not own TFA, just my OC's!

* * *

**Promise**

**Chapter 2: **Reunion and New Friends

* * *

The Elite Guard ship was close to the Earth's atmosphere; in a short while it would eventually land in the middle of the park of Detroit within minutes. After waking up from her rather long stasis nap, Canary went ahead and started getting ready to look presentable.

She washed, dried and polished herself with one of the finest wax in Cybertron. Once she finished polishing herself, the young Prime looked at herself in the mirror, then frown. Normally she found this rather '_over-the-top'_, but she wanted to look nice for her Sire and his teammates.

Huffing in satisfaction, Canary left her quarters and went to the Command Room. When she entered, Jazz and the Jet Twins looked up from their position and stared.

"W…Wow," Jazz said as Canary sat down next to him to help out monitoring the security cameras. "You look great, 'lil femme."

"Oh, thanks Sensei," Canary smiled warmly, completely unaware Jazz turning even more red.

"Oh yes!" Jetstorm agreed as he and Jetfire went by her side. "Miss Princess looks very pretty!"

"No brother," Jetfire interjected. "Miss Princess not pretty but _beautiful!_"

"Yeah yeah, she looks '_stunning'_," Sentinel rolled his optics and barked harshly. "Now get your tin cans back on the consoles and prepare to land in four klicks, on the double!"

"Yes Sir Sentinel sir," the Twins said in unison and hurried back to their position.

Canary shrugged slightly and looked back at the screen. It wouldn't be long until the ship landed on their destination. She couldn't help but feel excited and nervous at the same. Excited because she was finally going to see her Sire after for so long. But not just her Sire, but she was also excited to meet his teammates. She already read about them from the datapads and she cannot wait to meet them. She's also nervous because...what if her Sire doesn't recognize her after fifty stellar cycles? What if being the next Magnus isn't good enough to meet his approval? What if his team didn't like her? Or worse...

Canary shook her helm. No, she was not even going to think about_ that_. A Prime does not start to panic about the future, they simply must let what happens happen. Suddenly, she received a private message in her comm. link from…Longarm Prime? Huh, what did he want?

Keeping focus on the screen, Canary answered the private comm. link,_ :Longarm Prime, good to hear from you again.:_

_:Canary Prime,:_ greeted Longarm. _:I trust that you had a pleasant journey to Earth.:_

_:Eh, I suppose, just wish I didn't have to put up with Sentinel though. He's such an aft-head.:_

_:Isn't he though?:_

Canary smiled softly. Beside Jazz and the Jet Twins, Longarm is the only mech she can be herself to. One of the reasons why she enjoys his company so much since the day she meet him. In fact, she would have preferred Longarm to come along to the trip than _Sentinel_.

_: Primus, I wish you were here too, Longarm. It would've been better.:_

_:I know,:_ Longarm sighed. _:but I have duties to fulfill here on Cybertron, Your Grace. I'm sure you'll do just fine there with Sentinel Prime.:_

_:It's living Pit, so I'm not so fine.:_

_:Heh henh. Ah, I must be going now, but do have a wonderful there, Canary Prime.:_

_:Thanks Longarm. Canary out.:_

"Hold on to your seats, mechs and 'lil femme," Jazz pronounced. "We are beginnin' our descend."

"All Decepticon readings are not present," Canary confirmed. "The area is clear for a safe landing."

* * *

_Park of Detroit_

Optimus and his teammates were driving towards the landing sight of the Elite Guard ship. Clearly, the other bots weren't too thrilled of Sentinel returning back to Detroit. But Optimus assured that Sentinel and the other Elite Guards were just visiting to check on their search for the AllSpark fragments.

Although, the red and blue Prime wished that Ultra Magnus should have pick somebot else than Sentinel, _then_ this situation would have been better. But he and his teammates will have to roll with it.

Sari, on the other hand, was extremely excited because there was going to be a guest coming from Cybertron. Hopefully this Autobot was a girl. She loves her cousin, but sometimes a girl needs to have another female bot to talk to, right?

"Are we there yet?" Sari asked for a million times to Bumblebee.

"Sari, if you ask one more time-" Bumblebee started in irritation.

"We're here," Optimus chuckled lightly.

"Finally!" Sari and Bumblebee exclaimed in relief and the yellow car added. "I didn't know how long Sari will keep asking 'Are we there yet'!"

"Hey!" Sari pouted as she got out of Bumblebee's alt. mode for him to transform.

Just as the Autobots turned into their robot mode, the Elite Guard ship landed swiftly on the grassy ground. Once the engine of the ship abruptly stopped, the shuttle door opened slowly until revealing the passengers. Sentinel Prime first came to view from the ship, his usual cocky smirk plastered across his faceplates. As Optimus and the his teammates saluted to their superior, Sentinel stated,

"Optimus, long time no see. Well, I see you're still sane on this organic mudball."

"Sentinel," Optimus merely nodded to the blue and orange mech.

Suddenly, Jazz came running towards Prowl to give him a frame-crushing hug, ignoring the glare from Sentinel.

"Prowl my main machine!" Jazz said as he hugged the black and gold ninja harder. "Howya been? Haven't seen ya in a while!"

"Jazz-being-crushed-can't-intake-!" Prowl gasped as he helplessly squirmed in the white mech's grasp.

"Oops! My bad!"

Prowl sighed in annoyance but gave a small smile to his ninja comrade.

Sari, Bumblebee and Bulkhead snickered as Jazz released Prowl from his death grip along with the Jet Twins' laughter.

"It is good to be seeing everyone again!" the Twins said as the ascended from the ship.

"Jetsfire, Jetstorm!" Bumblebee greeted the Twins with a huge grin. "Good to see you mechs too. We are iso/i gonna party with endless video games!"

"Oh! We call winner!" they both said raising their servos up.

Prowl rolled his optics and turned to Jazz, "Jazz, exactly where is that student of yours?"

"Aw, she's around," Jazz grinned widely. "I bet you'll like her. She's a gem!"

Optimus smiled as the rest of the mechs started to catch up with each other. He looked around, frowning slightly that there was one still missing: their guest that Sentinel was referring to.

"Sentinel, where's the…" Optimus didn't get to finish his sentence as a young Seeker came into view. His spark throbbed and tugged from her sight.

The femme was small for a Seeker, compared to Starscream. She's blue mixed with a splash of white and grey and her jet wings fluttered into a proper-like position. Her optics was a rare shade of turquoise that glimmered and shined against the Earth's sunlight. And her sensory horns…they looked like…

The femme Seeker gave out a warm smile and spoke as she walked down to the grassy floor, "It's been a long time, hasn't it Sire?"

"_Sire?!_" both Bumblebee and Bulkhead exclaimed. Prowl just stared in complete shock as Ratchet sputtered.

Optimus stood completely still, finding it hard to believe that there standing before him was his long lost daughter that he had loved and missed for so many stellar cycles. And now, his little Creation was a beautiful and grown up Autobot femme. Reaching out with shaking a servo, the red and blue Prime placed his servo on the young Seeker's cheekplates, coolant slowly filling up his optics.

"C-Canary…You…You've gotten so big," Optimus choked out a weak chuckle. "Last time I saw you y-you were so…small."

"Sire," Canary closed her optics and swings her arms around Optimus' neck. "Like you said before, we'd see each other later."

Optimus didn't hesitate to return his hug back to his beloved daughter, coolant finally burst from his closed optics. Canary couldn't be any happier than she already is now. After all these stellar cycles of waiting for the day to finally be reunited back to her Sire. The young Prime would never dare to trade anything for this moment; it was just too precious for her. She too let coolant stream from her optics in happiness and pure joy.

As both Primes shared their tender loving reunion together, Optimus' teammates continued to stare dumbfounded, shocked and confused. Then, a grinning Sari said in amusement,

"So, does this mean I get to have a girls' day out now?"

* * *

_Back At the Autobots' Headquarters_

After a few explanation from the young Princess (minus the whole incident when she was a youngling), Optimus' teammates managed to understand the femme Seeker more.

While Optimus and Sentinel were having a conversation with Ultra Magnus through a video feed, Canary and the others were hanging out in the living room (expect Ratchet who preferred to work in his infirmary). Bulkhead was busy finishing his painting in his quarters while Sari and the Jet Twins were playing a few video games. Canary was sitting on the Transformer-sized couch next to Jazz as Bumblebee and Prowl were sitting on the ground.

"Hold on a klick," Bumblebee pondered. "Aren't Seekers usually Decepti-"

Prowl jabbed the yellow bot on the shoulder before he finished the last word, causing him to yelp.

"Ouch! What the scrap did ya-" Bumblebee whined until Prowl hissed at him. "I don't think Her Grace would be comfortable on that kind of question, Bumblebee."

Canary couldn't help but let out a small, bell-like giggle, "It's alright, Prowl. True, most Seekers chose to be a Decepticon. It's rare if some Seekers like me chose to be an Autobot instead. In fact, I think I'm the only Seeker Autobot."

"That's still kinda weird," Bumblebee mused but received another hard jab from Prowl. "_Ow!_"

"Bee!" scolded Prowl.

Canary smiled as both mech continue bickering towards each other. The young Prime simply enjoys her Sire's teammate's company, they're exactly what she expected them to be.

Their medical officer, Ratchet, is quite the grump of the bunch. He has been in the Great War longer than anybot besides Ultra Magnus, so it's quite understandable why Ratchet is all cranky because of what he's seen in the War and she highly respects the older mech and his privacy. Now Bulkhead is really an interesting mech because of his talent in art which the young Prime has grown in interest in it. It was quite a surprise that Bulkhead has an intelligent mind for space bridges; it's such a shame that no one besides his team realize that Bulkhead is more than just muscles. Bumblebee is quite the energetic and enjoys to have fun. For sure, the yellow and black mech mostly loves to race considering that he claims to be the fastest Autobot online (except Blur obviously). Prowl, on the other servo, is the exact opposite. From what Canary could tell, Prowl prefers to be alone somewhere nice and quiet. He also loves the nature from what Canary had observed, he even has a tree in his quarters to meditate. And like her sensei, Prowl is an impressive cyber ninja, almost as good as Jazz. And then there's their techno-organic friend, Sari. Now she has an interesting history considering that she was spark to life by her Sire, Professor Sumdac. Just like Bumblebee, Sari's full of energy and just wants to have fun in life which Canary admires.

The femme sighed softly. Her Sire and his team are really lucky to be assign here on Earth. Sure they have duties to attend on collecting the AllSpark shards, but sometimes they know when it's time to unwind and relax.

_'I mean, just look at Sari,'_ thought Canary as she gazed towards the little girl. _'She has her own freedom, enjoying herself without any care in the world. Unlike me...'_

Speaking of Sari, the human girl came over to the group after getting tired of playing the game with the Twins and sat next to Bumblebee's pedes.

"Um, I have a question," Sari started. "If you don't mind, that is."

"Not at all, youngling," Canary smiled at Sari. "What would you like to ask?"

"Well, how does it work out? Y'know, how do you call your dad and mom at Cybertron?"

"Well, a father and mother in our Cybertronian standards are called Sires and Carriers. Together we call them Creators as well as they call us their Creations, meaning children in your Earth standards. As for siblings, it's pretty much the same as how you would call your own, brothers or sisters."

"Cool!"

The group chuckled at Sari's remark. Then, the red-haired girl asked, "Well we all know that Optimus is you Sire and all. But if that's the case, who's your Carrier?"

Suddenly, everybot grew deadly quiet. Jazz's frame froze, the Twins suddenly gripped on the controllers too hard that they broke. Canary's wings arched up stiffly, her sensory horns drooped flatly against her helm.

"Oh yeah! Your Carrier, do you have one?" Bumblebee asked as well, not aware Canary's optics fading into an violet-blue shade. "What's her name?"

"That's none of your business, scout!"

The Autobots, except Canary who remained frozen, looked towards Sentinel's voice. Optimus went towards his daughter's side, stroking her helm softly.

"Why? I was just asking-" Sari started but Optimus interrupted. "Sari, I think it's best if we keep it to the minimum, understand?"

Sari pouted slightly but nodded. What's up with them? She just wanted to know about the Cybertron princess' Mom. Why make a fuss about it? Oh well, Sari will just have to wait...and _then_ find out one way or the other, soon.

Suddenly, Canary said in a cheerful voice, "Well Jazz, I'd love to look around Detroit for a bit. Do you mind if you and Prowl take a stroll with me?"

"Sure, 'lil femme," Jazz perked up as they both stood up. "Anything ya want."

Prowl tilted his helm slightly but stood up anyway without questioning the Magnus-to-be. Canary gave a kiss in her Sire's cheek and said, "We'll be back soon, okay?"

"Alright," Optimus smiled sweetly at his Creation as she and the cyber ninjas began to leave. "But be careful out there."

"We will-" Canary said but Sentinel opposed sharply. "Oh no, not without Jetstorm and Jetfire to guard you!"

Canary huffed in annoyance and looked at the blue and orange Prime. She is _so_ not in the mood to deal with this jerk.

"Sentinel, I said Jazz and Prowl will accompany me for the stroll; give the Twins a break, they need one. My decision is already made, understand?"

Sentinel crossed his arms, grinding his dentas to speak no further.

"Fine," he seethed then glared at Jazz and Prowl. "_Do not_ let her out of your sight, got it?"

"No problem, S.P.," assured Jazz and transformed to his sports car mode and Prowl transformed to his motorcycle mode. "She's in good servos"

Canary stepped outside and transformed into her F-22 jet plane mode to take off into the air.

"Well, what you two waiting for?" the young Seeker laughed and started to fly off. "Come on guys!"

Jazz chuckled along as he and Prowl drove off to catch up with Canary. Optimus' spark pulsed anxiously as Canary disappeared from view. Though he trusts both Prowl and Jazz for Canary's safety, he couldn't help but feel nervous for her; especially if the Decepticons are waiting for the opportunity to strike.

Optimus suddenly felt a wave of emotion through the Sire-Daughter bond that he and Canary have:

**_Reassurance_**

**_Love_**

**_Happiness_**

Optimus smiled warmly and sent his response back to his daughter.

**_Joy_**

**_Relief_**

**_Affection_**

Well, what matters now is that he has his daughter back after for so long. And that's all he cared about.

"Aw man!" Bumblebee exclaimed as he saw that the Twins has destroyed his precious controllers. "I just got those today!"

"Uh-oh," Jetfire looked down, just beginning to realize that he and his brother gripped on the controllers too hard. Then Jetstorm added, "Oh we be very sorry, little Bee."

"Hey! I'm not little!"

Optimus sighed. Well, now to solve _this_ problem.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Canary soared through the blue skies of Detroit, loving the feeling of the wind breezing past her. That's one of the reasons why she loves being a Seeker: she just_ adores_ flight. The speed, the adrenaline, and the wind in her frame; it felt amazing.

Even so, Canary couldn't help but feel a bit dejected. The young Prime cursed to herself, she shouldn't have responded the techno-organic's curiosity about her…Carrier. Sari is only but a child after all, so she didn't mean to ask that question. She _should_ had told her at least her Carrier's name, but…

_'Well,'_ thought Canary. _'it could have been much worse. Much. I'm surprised that I haven't-'_

Suddenly, she received a message from her sensei.

_::Slow down, 'lil femme!::_ Jazz laughed through the comm. link. _::Me and Prowlie here can hard catch up!::_

_::Don't call me that.::_ Prowl sighed.

Canary giggled quietly and responded, _::Alright, Sensei. Why don't we rendezvous by the woods instead? I'd love to relax my processors for a bit.::_

_::Alrighty then. See ya then, 'lil femme.::_

Once she cut off the line, Canary made a turn towards the said location. Yeah, maybe meditating will help ease her nerves and frustration. And perhaps put _him_ at ease as well. Once the woods was within her sight, Canary made a soft landing on the grassy ground and transformed to her femme bot mode. She walked deeper into the organic kingdom and found the ideal spot to meditate. Just in case Jazz and Prowl couldn't find her signal, Canary send out coordinates to her current location so that they can find her easily.

Once it was sent, Canary sat down into a meditating position and closed her optics, putting her processors at ease. All that the young Prime heard was the wind howling softly against the trees, the birds chirping their song and the soft pattering of small organic creature scurrying about.

_'Now this is definitely was the doc bot ordered,'_ Canary blissfully thought, her jet wings fluttered to release the stiffness.

Her sensory horn indicated that there were two Cybertronian energy signatures, identifying that it was her sensei and Prowl. It wouldn't be long now until the two cyber ninjas accompany with her. Before she open her optics, she heard them talking as they were coming closer,

"Yeah mech, once she starts meditatin', there's no way of waking her up," Jazz said. Canary smiled mentally. Oh, so her sensei must think she'll never snap out of it once she meditates. That's interesting.

"I see," Prowl mused. "She must be deep in her processors then."

"Oh yeah. Look, watch this."

Canary soon felt Jazz's present in front of her. Huh, the young femme assumed that her sensei is waving his servos across her faceplates and making funny faces.

"Jazz, what are you doing?" Prowl sighed.

"Trying to see if she can wake up," Jazz responded cheerfully.

Canary decided to be playful and suddenly grabbed Jazz's servos and pin him on his back, causing the white mech to yelp out in surprise.

"Guess what Jazz," Canary grinned in triumph. "You just did."

"Ah mech!" Jazz laughed, Prowl merely grinned at the sight. "Ya got me, 'lil femme!"

Both Elite Guards laughed and Canary helps her sensei off the ground. He had to admit, Prowl thought that the princess was quite the skilled Seeker. He expected her to be very preppy and royal like, but she's just like any Cybertronians that just want to have fun. He was even surprised that Jazz had a student for stellar cycles _and_ that she was the daughter of Optimus.

"Okay then," Canary started. "How about we do a bit of training before putting our processors at ease for a bit?"

"Sounds good t' me," Jazz nodded and turned to Prowl. "You game, Prowlie?"

"It's _Prowl_," the black and gold ninja rolled his optics but smiled. "Of course, if Her Grace wishes it."

"Okay, that," Canary sighed with a smile. "I'd preferred if I'm to be called by my name, Prowl. No more calling me Majesty or Grace from now on; just treat me like a friend, K?"

Prowl couldn't help but smile wider. Ah, so she's one of those types; quite the spirited one as well.

"Of course, Canary," Prowl agreed.

"Good!" Canary perked, and then smirked at the cyber ninjas with a mischievous glint in her turquoise optics. "How about two against one?"

Jazz also smirked and positioned a fight stance. Prowl was hesitant but positioned as well.

"And please, gentlemechs," Canary said innocently as her wings fluttered. "Don't go easy on me; give it your all."

* * *

_Back at Cybertron_

In the office of Longarm Prime, the mech started an encrypted video stream towards Earth. He suddenly began to transform into a one eyed mech with a Decepticon insignia on his chestplates.

Unfortunately for Canary, the young princess was not aware that her best friend Longarm was actually a Decepticon spy known as Shockwave. Ever since the one eyed mech met the femme Seeker, he had been keeping an optic on her, waiting for the day that she will become a valuable use to the Decepticon cause. Now that the femme was proclaimed to be next in line after Ultra Magnus, this was the perfect opportunity for his Lord and possibly to have Cybertron at long last.

Once the stream went through, a too familiar face with piercing red optics appeared on the screen and responded in a dark voice, "Shockwave, I trust that you have useful information for me."

"My Lord Megatron," Shockwave replied respectfully to the warlord. "You'll find this information to be _quite_ useful indeed."

* * *

**Dun. Dun. DUUUNNN!**

Oh my Primus, what will happen to Canary once Megatron learns her staying on Earth? What will become of her Sire new friends? Find out next the next chapter on _Promise_!

Please review; I would really love to know of what youse guys think! ^^


	4. Chapter 3: Future Intimidation and Peace

Well, I'd say I did so-so on this piece lol Sorry if I have been inactive lately; it's just that I've taking care of my older sister's newborn daughter. W00t, I'm an Aunty! Well, thanks for waiting and enjoy this chapter!

**Genre-**

Family/Drama/Romance/Adventure/Humor

**Units of Time-**

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

**Communication-**

:underline:- spark twins talking

:**bold**:- bonded mechs talking

:_italics_:- comm link

**Disclaimer- **

I do not own any of the following characters of TFA, except for my OC

* * *

_Promise_

**Chapter 3:** Future Intimidation and Peace

* * *

_At the Decepticon Lair_

Megatron, the ruthless leader of the Decepticons, was sitting on his throne, savoring the information that Shockwave has just given to him. He smirked, already forming a plan for their precious Magnus-to-be.

This was brilliant. The femme Prime was next in line after Ultra Magnus, but of course the princess cannot rule Cybertron without a mate by her side. Shockwave had inform him that if Megatron is to be that mate for the femme, then that would make the warlord ruler of Cybertron at long last. But one must never underestimate this young Prime's appearance, so this arrangement must be planned thorough.

First, Megatron wants the young Seeker to be brought to him alive. And who can do better to perform such a tasks? There was only one mech that can.

"Blitzwing," Megatron ordered the three-faced mech. "Contact the bounty hunter, Lockdown."

"Az you command, My Lord," Blitzwing confirmed as be began to contact the said mech.

"And just why would you want to contact that pathetic excuse of a hunter," Starscream sneered as he crosses his arms. "I'd be the one to capture that femme myself!"

"Your idiotic opinion is well known, Starscream," Megatron smirked, not even looking at the purple and grey Seeker. "This femme is not one to be taken so lightly."

"Bah! She is still a helpless femme Autobot. She doesn't even deserve to bear Seeker wings."

As both mech continued to argue with each other, Blackarachnia just stood in the dark corner. So, the princess of Cybertron was here on Earth after all. This might give the Decepticons the upper servo to finally rule Cybertron.

"Blackarachnia," Megatron summoned the black and purple femme.

Walking towards the warlord and bowing down on her knees, she replied coolly, "Yes, Lord Megatron?"

"To be sure that our guest is left unguarded, you shall be keeping an optic on her until the timing is perfect. When it does, you and Lockdown will bring her to me."

"Of course, Lord Megatron."

Well, that's just perfect. Blackarachnia and the bounty hunter will be the ones to capture the young Prime. Even so, this could be interesting.

* * *

_Autobot Base_

Optimus was monitoring through their security cameras, as usual. So far everything seems fine and normal. As he was typing away, his mind wandered about his little femme. Not that he was worried or anything…okay, maybe a little. Optimus knows that she's in good servos with Prowl and Jazz, so he _shouldn't _feel worried. He just prayed to Primus that the Decepticons weren't out there while Canary and the cyber ninjas were out for a stroll. After all, there hasn't been any Decepticon activity…again.

_'I don't understand,'_ Optimus thought, rubbing tiredly his servo on the side of his faceplates. _'Why haven't they showed any threats lately? What's Megatron up to?'_

"Prime," the red and blue mech turned to Ratchet's voice who was leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed. "don't you think you've done enough surveillance in one night?"

"Sorry Ratchet," Optimus smiled meekly at the old medic. "It's just it's been months since we last encountered Megatron and the Decepticons."

"Trust me kid," Ratchet huffed as he walked over to Optimus. "You're not the only one feelin' that way. But that's not the only thing that's givin' your processors the edge, is it?"

"…No, it's not."

Ratchet figured that that was the case. Sure, it was a surprise that Optimus has a daughter; the Prime should have at least told them about her. But the old medic understood why he didn't mention her, especially after the whole incident with him and Elita-One. Now that Canary is here, though…

"Are you planning to tell her?" Ratchet asked cautiously.

"I'm not sure, Ratchet," Optimus sighed sadly. "I want to, but…I don't want to see her get hurt either. She's already suffered enough after the day…Elita-One disappeared."

"Hmm…Well, just tell her whenever you feel that you need to. Not now, obviously; take your time to choose your words carefully."

"I will Ratchet. Thank you."

To be honest, Optimus hoped that Canary would handle it.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the woods_

"Ow! Ow!" Jazz guffawed as Canary pinned him with his front side planted on the ground. "Okay okay! I give! I give!"

Prowl grunted as he tried to pull free from Jazz's nunchucks tied around his wrist and pedes. The young Prime somehow managed to swipe the white mech's weapons and slammed Prowl against a tree, tying him in the process. Primus, that Seeker was fast!

Canary giggled and got off of her sensei to help him up on his pedes. She felt a bit embarrass; she tried to go easy on them, but she couldn't help it. She looked at the black and gold mech who was huffing out in defeat and irritation and she laughed even more.

"I'm sorry, Prowl," Canary snickered as she went over to help untie the nunchucks from Prowl. "My battle computer calculated the best solution to handle the situation when going against two mechs."

"And the best solution just happens to have me tied to a tree?" Prowl said, raising an optic at her.

"Yup!"

Jazz chuckled and join in to help untie his friend. The white mech was just glad to see his student in a good mood again, even after the sensitive question that Sari asked her. That's what he found the young Prime so interesting; she seems to have complete control of her emotions not matter what the situation is or was. He was just glad that _he_ didn't show up yet.

"There!" Canary chirped as she untied the black and gold bot's pedes from Jazz's nunchuck. "Jazz, have you untied his servos yet?"

"Kinda hard to when you can tie good knots," Jazz said with a grin, unsuccessfully trying to loosen the knots.

Canary rolled her optics and went behind Prowl to assist her sensei. The young femme reached out to the knots, idly placing her servo on top of Jazz. The white mech blushed as Canary was explaining and untying the knots to Jazz. Her small servo was really soft and delicate, hard to believe that there wasn't a scratch on her while wrestling with Prowl and himself. Then again, she is built for speed and agility since she has a small yet curvy frame. The femme's jet wings were really cute whenever they fluttered, and her smile…Jazz slapped himself mentally. No! Bad, _bad_ Jazz! She's _way_ too young, and she's the next Magnus for Primus' sake!

Prowl leaned against the tree, waiting patiently. He started to look at Canary's jet wings. He hadn't noticed before but they were quite graceful and elusive, and they were quite lovely against the sunset. And the way they fluttered, they're almost similar as that one organic creature's wings called a swan. Her optics was also a sight to see. He had never seen a striking shade of blue; in fact it was almost turquoise instead of blue.

Both mechs didn't notice that Canary had already untied the knot and stood up until Canary coughed loudly to get their attention. Prowl shook his helm and stood upwards along with Jazz, both faceplates were tinted pale red.

"What's the matter with you guys?" Canary asked while tilting her helm questionably.

"Uh, nuthin' lil femme," Jazz smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his helm bashfully.

"Yes, nothing at all," Prowl mumbled pretending to look at the red orange sky.

She looked at them for a second then shrugged and turned to explore the woods more. The cyber ninjas followed the Seeker, minding to give her space as she wandered deeper into the forest. But that didn't stop them from admiring the femme while she walked.

Canary had never felt so at ease. This planet was simply beautiful and filled with life! It's such a shame that the humans don't even bother to stop and enjoy of what's around them. After all, without these trees, their planet would wither out since they provide air and all. She closes her optics, a small breeze of the wind that was whispering against her frame. Sentinel was whining and glitching about how contaminated and filthy Earth was, but he was just being Sentinel. Earth was certainly no 'mud ball'; it's so interesting and beautiful.

But, when she looked up at the sky, she realized that it was getting late and they have to leave soon. Sighing, she turned towards her chaperones, not noticing their slight dazed looked. She said causing both of them to jump from their trance, "We should get back now. It's getting awfully late."

"Uh, sure, lil femme," Jazz nodded feebly as he and Prowl just hummed in agreement.

The Autobots transformed to their alt modes and headed off to the base.

* * *

_Autobot Base_

Both Bumblebee and Sari were just outside playing with their helicopter RC toys, completely bored out of their minds. The others were out on patrol right after Sentinel and the Jet Twins left back to their ship, leaving Bumblebee and Sari at the base til the princess, Jazz and Prowl return.

"This is not even entertaining at all," Sari huffed as she landed her chopper on the ground. "And we've already played all of your video games for billions of times."

"Yeah," Bumblebee sighed. "Jeez, what's taking the bots so long?"

Sari merely shrugged. The red haired girl just wished that they come faster so they can do something fun together. Suddenly, there was a swooshing sound, similar to a…jet plane.

"Is it Starscream?" Sari asked in alarm, Bumblebee already brought out his stingers.

The yellow bot looked up in the sky, and then sighed in relief as he saw a blue F-22 beginning to land slowly to the ground.

"Nah, it's only Canary," he assured Sari. "They're finally back."

Sari also sighed in relief. Oh that's right, like the Jet Twins, Canary's alt mode it a jet plane. It's weird to Sari because she looked like Starscream for a minute there. Once the Cybertronian princess land swiftly on the ground, she transformed to her robot mode just as her sensei and Prowl came driving in and transformed as well.

"Hey 'Bee," Canary smiled at the two friends. "Hello Sari."

"Hi Princess!" Sari grinned and skipped over to the three Autobots.

"Please Sari, there's no need to address me like that. Just call me by my name."

"Oh okay, Canary."

As the two entered the base to chat more, Bumblebee asked Jazz and Prowl, "So, how did the stroll went?"

To answer the yellow bot's question, both cyber ninjas shifted nervously and Jazz answered, "Oh, pretty good. Training with her was…"

"Interesting…" Prowl finished, not looking Bumblebee in the optic.

"Oh yeah?" Bumblebee tilted his helm curiously and then gave a mischievous grin. "_How_ interesting?"

* * *

_Sari's Room_

Sari and Canary soon began to be very close friends. The femme Seeker was so interested in these_ malls_ that Sari was taking about and the concerts that comes every now and then to Detroit.

"So how does it feel to be a princess on Cybertron?" Sari asked Canary, crisscrossing her legs on her tire bed.

"To be honest, Sari," Canary said as she sat down. "I much rather be a normal femme than to be treated like royalty."

"Really? But you get to do what you want when you want, don't you? You _are_ a princess after all."

"Um, not exactly. Being the next Magnus is very stressful at times, knowing that the burden of protecting Cybertron will rest squarely on my shoulders. I want to succeed for Cybertron, for my Sire especially, but…I don't know. Even though Alpha Trion has chosen me, I wished he could have chosen somebot else."

Sari felt sorry for Canary. Who knew someone like her would feel that way.

"Well, why not give it to someone else then?" Sari suggested.

"That's the problem," Canary sighed. "I can't. This sort of thing is a permanent and terrible privilege."

"Drat."

Canary chuckled then looked at Sari. She seems so sweet and adorable for a human organic, and quite…trustworthy…

"Remember you asked me who my Carrier was?" Canary started, Sari looked at the Seeker with hopeful and excited eyes and then nodded.

"Okay, but you must promise not to tell anybot else about this, understand? Not even to Bumblebee or my Sire. You promise?"

"I promise," Sari then pretended to zip her lips.

"…Alright. Fifty stellar cycles ago, when I was a youngling…"

Canary soon began her story when she was younger, who her Carrier was and was called Elita-One, and how she was offline on that on trip that was forbidden, and how she was separated from Optimus. Throughout the whole story, Sari's smile disappeared, and was replaced by a face of sadness and sympathy. When she finished her story, Canary waited for Sari's response.

"Oh gosh Canary," Sari said as she placed her hand on Canary's. "I'm really sorry about your Carrier. I bet she was a great mom."

"Yes, she was," Canary nodded, smiled sadly as she remembered her Carrier's tender warm smiles. "She was…"

Sari was about to say something, but both she and Canary jumped as they heard Bumblebee laughing out loud, "**BAHAHAHA! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU TWO GOT YOUR AFTS KICKED BY A ****_FEMME_****?! HAHAHAHA!**"

"**SHUT UP BUMBLEBEE!**" Prowl shouted and a metal banging and a yelp was heard afterwards.

"Uhm," Canary titled her helm to the side as Sari giggled.

"What does he mean by that?" Sari asked.

"Oh, while we were at the organic forest, I thought that it'd nice if Jazz and Prowl spar with me just for fun. I ended up winning."

"Really? I mean, I know that you've been with Jazz long enough to know how to beat him, but how did you manage to beat Prowl?"

"Oh, I just swiped my sensei's nunchucks and kicked Prowl to a tree and tied the nunchucks around his wrist and pedes. It was the logical way to win."

Sari then started laughing hysterically, clutching her sides as she started rolling all over her bed. Canary couldn't help but laugh with her, enjoying every moment with her new friend.

Yes, everything was turning out perfect. Or so she thought.

_**TBC...**_

* * *

Phew! So far so good I guess. Please review; I'd love to hear what 'cha think!


	5. Chapter 4: Shard Hunting and 'Cons

**FFFFFFFKWSAFJCK THIS CHAPTER I DUN EVEN ****_GRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHH!_**

…Ahem, sorry. I had a little trouble on this specific chapter, which explains why it's taking so _fragging_ _long_ for me to finish it =.= Ah well it's done now, please R&R and do enjoy this chapter~! ^w^

**Genre- **Family/Drama/Romance/Adventure/Humor

**Units of Time-**

Klik= 1 minute Joor= 3 hours Cycle= 1 day Breem= 1 week Groon= 1 month Stellar cycle= year Meta cycle= 5 years Deca cycle= 10 years Orn= century Vorn= 5 centuries

**Communication-** :underline: - spark twins talking :**bold**: - bonded mechs talking :_italics_: - comm link :**_comm: _**- creator/creation talking

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the following characters of TFA, except for my OC

* * *

_Promise_

**Chapter 4: Shard Hunting and 'Cons**

* * *

_Autobot Base_

Soon after the little 'mishap' between Prowl and Bumblebee, the Autobots decided to play video games. Well, except Prowl who's currently in his room and clearly still angry and embarrassed. Plus Jazz followed him to try to ease his temper. At first, Canary was a bit confused of the whole concept, but with Bumblebee's help she was able to get the hang of it. Who knew human technology would be so much fun!

"The green button helps you jump, and while you're in the air you can hit your opponent like this. And the red button is for using your power-ups once you earn one," the yellow mech explained further, demonstrating the technique. "And once you have your target, WHAM!"

Canary watched in awe as the attacker finished off his opponent with a fiery uppercut, earning Bumblebee his victory. For a primitive tech, these games are quite mesmerizing.

"So you think you got it?" Bumblebee asked with a grin, handing the control to the femme.

"I believe so," said Canary, examining the controller carefully before unknowingly doing a combo attack on her opponent, a loud voice yelling 'K.O.!' afterwards. "…I won?"

Suddenly, Sari began cackling out loud at the expression on Bumblebee's dumbstruck face. The poor human was having trouble breathing and was holding her sides. Canary tilts her head questionably. Wasn't that the way to win the match, or did she did a move incorrectly?

"How…How the scrap didja do that?!" the yellow mech squawked, slight determination plastered on his faceplates.

"Umm," the femme Seeker scratched her sensory horns bashfully, a ting of pink energon blooming on her cheekplates. "To be honest 'Bee, I haven't the slightest clue. I just did what you told me. Was I doing it right, or was there-"

"Hahahaha! No you fought just fine, i-it just," Sari chortled, trying her hardest not to throw into another giggle fit. "It's just 'Bee has never managed to make that kind of combo, but you did!"

"Oh?" Canary was still confused, Bumblebee said that he the pro at this kind of thing, so shouldn't he know about that move?

"I know how to make that move!" Bumblebee said defensively. "I just needed to perfect it just right!"

"But Canary beat ya to it," said Sari, giving him a grin.

"_I know!_"

Canary couldn't help but giggle. These two had the relationship of a brother and sister, and it's so adorable. It makes her wished that she had a younger sibling. But…she smiled as she watched as the two continued to argue. Being with them already makes her feel that they're her siblings. Then all of a sudden, the alarm went off throughout the base, startling the three.

"Oh just fragging great," Bumblebee muttered, the two ninja Autobots coming in from the sound blaring alarm.

"What's going on?" Canary asked in alarm, Prowl typing away on the computer to contact Optimus.

"It's either a shard that's been discovered or it's Decepticons stirring up trouble," said Sari. "Hopefully not the last part."

"The AllSpark shard?"

"Yup!"

Now this could be interesting. She's read about the power of the sacred energy in the archives before, and now she could see a piece of it personally. There's no way she'll pass up this perfect opportunity!

"Optimus to base, Optimus to base," the Prime called out, static interfering the frequency. "Can anyone copy?"

"Prowl here, go ahead," replied the said mech.

"Prowl, gather Jazz and the Jet Twins to these coordinates. We've found an AllSpark shard's energy signature near downtown. We'll rendezvous to the exact coordinates."

"Affirmative, sir."

Before the disconnection was cut off, Canary jumped in the frequency, "Sire, how about I come with them too?"

"What?!" Canary's sensory horn cringed from Optimus and the mechs' dispute. Bumblebee and Sari perked up, interested of their reaction.

"Absolutely not Canary!" the Prime immediately protested. "We're not the only ones who have visual of the shard; the Decepticons are also closing in and it's too danger-"

"Hey, you _do_ realize that I'm a Prime too," the femme replied coolly. "I haven't been training for this kind of situation for nothing y'know. I can take care of myself just fine."

"But 'lil femme, Megatron could be there too," Jazz said, trying to reason his student. "For all we know, it could be a trap."

"And he won't hesitate to kidnap you if he learns that you're next in line of being a Magnus," Prowl agreed. He just met Canary and already he's worried and protective of the young Prime. "Who knows what he'll intend to do."

Canary sighed mentally. She suspected that they would object about her coming along with them, but honestly! She's not a youngling anymore, so they should stop treating like one! But…after years without seeing his daughter and now she wanting to join in the action, she could see why Optimus is worried about her safety. But she wants to _prove_ to her sire that she's capable of doing this, to make him proud of her.

**:****_Please sire,_****:** Canary plead, this time with their creator/creation bond. **:****_Jazz and your teammates will be there to watch me if that makes you feel better, I really want to help. Please?_**:

There was silence from their bond, but the emotions were running hot with worry and fear from her Sire. Finally, with a pang of uneasiness, the Prime replied, **_:Fine, _****BUT****_ you are to stay with Prowl and Jazz while retrieving the shard. And if the Decepticons, especially Megatron, are to appear, DO NOT engage them unless necessary and return to the base safely. Understood?:_**

**_:Perfectly,: _**Canary smiled, relieved of her Sire letting her go. **_:Thank you.:_**

"Jazz," Optimus said finally to the ninja bots. "I've gave Canary full permission to accompany us to the mission."

"OP, ya sure that's a good idea?" Jazz didn't mind his student to come at all, but a lot of things can go wrong in a mission. And Sentinel wouldn't even hear of it if he found out.

"If my daughter says that she's capable of retrieving the shard, then I trust her decision. Just make sure that no harm will come to her and bring her back to the base as soon as you've found the AllSpark shard."

"Can do Prime."

Sari gave Canary a thumbs up with a huge grin, clearly happy for the Seeker that she was able to go. Of course Sari can't miss out on the action if it does come to a fight for the fragment, she bet that Canary is one heck of a fighter! Now if she could just sneak into her cockpit-

"Bumblebee, make absolutely sure that Sari doesn't sneak away this time," Optimus informed the yellow scout, the said techno-organic slumps after hearing her name.

"You got it Boss Bot," Bumblebee said, giving Sari an apologetic look.

"Good, signing out."

Once the communication link was cut off, Canary could help but bounce in excitement. This was great! Her Sire i_trusts/i_ her, now she's more determined to make him proud!

"Well, let's get going!" said Canary eagerly, already heading out the base.

"Hold up 'lil femme," Jazz said, stopping the young Prime from her tracks. "We gotta set up a plan first. We can't just paradin' it could be a 'Con trick."

"I know I know. I can't help it."

Prowl smiled at the femme's enthusiasm, but he too was worried about Optimus letting her go with them. Now Canary is no lousy fighter, and from what he experienced she's awfully a good one. And of course she'll be able to provide assistance that would help greatly. But if it _is_ a trap and Megatron is waiting for them…Prowl would never forgive himself if something terrible happens to the Magnus-to-be. He just prayed that this mission would go smoothly.

* * *

_Downtown Detroit_

Once the Autobots formulated a plan in case the 'Cons _are_ laying a trap, the three set out to find the shard at its coordinates at downtown Detroit. Canary is currently in the air in her alt mode, making sure that no Decepticons are planning an ambush in the air while her Sire, Jazz, Prowl and Bulkhead were searching the AllSpark shard. The Seeker did a lazy roll in the air, already bored out of her processors. So far, there hasn't been any Decepticon energy signatures in the area yet, which was good. But still, Canary was hoping for some action, kicking 'Con tailpipes at least!

_'Well, at least Sire doesn't have to worry about me,'_ Canary mentally sighed, slowing down her speed. Maybe they were looking at the wrong place for the fragment. _:Jazz, I'm going to scout the area in the south.:_

_:Affirmative 'lil femme,: _responded Jazz, making a turn to the humans' scrapyard. _:Comm us if ya find anythin'.:_

_:Copy that. Canary out:_

With that, the young Prime made a sharp turn, a burst of air cut through as she blasted off to the said destination. It didn't take long for her to reach the place where she, Jazz and Prowl were last time: the woods. You never know if the shard is actually there. Once she landed, she transformed into her bi mode and started her search. Small organic creature were already gone, frighten of her presence as she drew closer to them. More reason Canary shouldn't feel worried about stepping on one while she's working. Her sensory horns started flickering left and right, scanning for the AllSpark's energy readings in the area. So far they indicated that there was a faint signature, the location wasn't too far either. Nodding her helm, Canary started heading for that direction. As she started to get closer, Canary felt a strange surge radiating all over her body, her wings twitching in apprehension.

"Am…Am I getting closer?" she said quietly.

Suddenly, with the boulders by the mountain side, there was a faint but bright blue glow. Staring in awe but slight nervousness, Canary edge closer. The shard, it's wedge in between the large rocks. Sighing, she tried fitting her servo inside the small hole. But she can barely she her finger in the darn thing!

"Well that's just great," huffed the femme, pulling her servo out to cross her arms. "Now what?"

Using her battle computer, options were running through her processor, making her groan from a slight ache in her helm. It was always a pain to think of options, but really what choice did she had? Once the process were complete, she was received with two options. One, using her energon blade to make the hole bigger. Two, plant a grenade to blow the boulder away. Option two is a bit risky because she would draw unwanted attention from humans _and_ 'Cons. So option one is the logical way to reach for the shard, but it could do some damage to her blade.

"Eh, I'll fix it up once I get the shard," Canary decided, turning her servo into her blade. "It's not the end of the world if my blade has a few dents."

With a yell, she starting striking the hole with brute strength, bits of the rocks and dust flying everywhere from each swing. But Canary couldn't help but sense uneasiness, as if something was heading her way. With a flick on one of her horns, she received a grim reading and cursed out loud. Two Decepticon energy signatures, and they were heading to her direction within four miles.

_:Canary to Optimus, Canary to Optimus:/i _Canary comm to her sensei, slicing the hole frantically. _:I have a situation.:_

_:What is it?:_ replied Optimus, a trace of worry in his voice.

_:I've found the AllSpark shard.:_

_:Good work-:_

_:Not finished. The shard is currently hard to reach, I'm trying to get it out, and I might need back-up. Decepticons are heading to my direction as we speak.:_

Canary was receiving silence in the comm link. Which means that Optimus will probably-

_:YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT DECEPTICONS ARE COMING FOR THE SHARD AND YOU'RE _THERE?!_:_

-…scream in terror.

_:Umm…yes.:_

Finally, Canary swung one last time and the hole was big enough to get the shard. And it was a huge portion of it too. She reached for it, her knees buckling from the amount of power this fragment contain. She examines the shard closely, awestricken from the mere sight of it. Canary was actually holding part of the AllSpark! What an honor!

_:Canary do not engage them. Get the fragment and get back to the base immediately!:_ the Prime ordered, Canary heard the sound of engine revving up. He and the others were probably speeding up to find her.

_:I will Sire, don't worry-:_

Suddenly, Canary felt a threat from above, her instincts telling her to move right now. Jumping on top on one of the tall trees, just in time as a freeze beam stroke on the spot she was on, freezing the ground in a matter of seconds.

_:Sire, here are the coordinates,:_ Canary gave one last message to Optimus while unsheathing her blade. _:I'm gonna have to call you back.:_

_:Canary don't-!:_

Looking up, Canary saw two jets, one that's bigger and had purple and green paintjob while the smaller one was tan with purple stripes. They both did a mid-fall and transformed before landing on the ground, and she immediately recognize their faces. Lugnut and Blitzwing

"You there!" roared the one-optic Decepticon, pointing a large finger at Canary. "Hand over the shard in the name of the Mighty Lord Megatron at once!"

"And you vill come vith us az vell," Blitzwing added coolly.

"Hmmm," Canary pretended to think while tossing the shard up and down casually. "Let's see if I got this straight. You want me to come with you bucket heads, give you the AllSpark shard, and let Megascum have it, therefore dooming the fate of Cybertron to you 'Cons? I think, nope!"

The tan mech's face suddenly changed into rage, going from blue to red, slightly surprising Canary.

"YOU FOOL! I VILL CRUSH YOUR PROCEZZOR!" With that, the Decepticon charges at her, his cannon humming to aim.

"Geez, and I thought Sentinel had a temper," smirked Canary, putting the shard in her cockpit before hopping off the rock before the heat ray hit her.

"You will pay dearly for speaking of Lord Megatron disrespectfully you ingrate!" Lugnut roared as he charges at her once Canary landed on the ground, attempting to punch her to the ground. But with blinding speed, Canary slid right between his legs, pushing her servos on the ground to give him a solid kick on his back. With surprising strength, the huge mech was send flying towards his comrade, knocking them both to the boulders with a loud crash.

"Don't make it easy just because I'm a femme, 'Con scum!" called out Canary smugly. "I hardly put any effort into that move at all!"

Suddenly, with a roar, Blitzwing let loose a stream of fire making Canary dive to the side while the trees behind her burned, however she noticed that the 'Con had now turned into a tank.

_'Ah fraggin' great, a flier _and_ a grounder?!' _she thought with annoyance, then glance at them from behind a tree only for the 'Con to a take another shot at her. _'Okay Prime, think of something, or you'll be burn to the crisp.'_

Canary took a deep intake and came out of her cover, dodging the shooting flames from left to right. Before he could even blink, Canary delivered a variety of punches and kicks with stunning speed at his chest, then shooting off her blasters, sending Blitzwing into the trees with a loud crash.

"Next please," Canary smirked, beckoning the purple Decepticon forward.

Lugnut let out a roar and raised his servo ready to slam down the femme Seeker. But before Lugnut could strike, the femme made a strong leap, using his shoulders as a boost to jump into the air. Being too close to the purple bot, however, though Lugnut got the ground and not the seeker, the blast from the bomb for an arm sent shockwaves at Canary, causing her to stumble and crash into a tree snapping it in half.

"Whoa! Why the frag do you have bombs for servos for ya big lug!?" Canary said as she got up, already wary of the dangerous Decepticon.

"I am the mighty Lugnut! I will not be spoken to like that!" thundered Lugnut, then charged at her again, ready to slam down his fist at the femme Seeker.

"Oh no you don't, fragger!"

With quick reflexes, Canary grabbed his servo to push it down while raising her thrusters to do a flip and slam both thrusters on the purple bots head. With a cry of pain, the big bot reeled back for Canary to shove his own servo into his chest, tucking in her heels the young Primer pushed off the big bot to dodge the blast that left Lugnut in a smoking crater.

"Tch, mighty Lugnut my aft," huffed Canary, brushing off imaginary dust off herself as she landed on the ground. "That was way too easy; even training drones put up more of a fight then you two."

She suddenly heard the sound of sirens, her sensory horns then detected four Autobot energy signatures, relieved that it was Optimus and the team. The two 'Cons struggled to get up, still a bit stunned from the attacks that Canary inflicted on them. They too see their enemies closing in and Lugnut let out a shout, "This isn't over you treacherous seeker! We will bring you to our glorious leader!"

"And ve'll have tonz of fun doing it!" cackled Blitzwing, his face shifted into a black face, obviously crazier than the last two.

Just as the 'Cons flew away into the sky, the alt mode of her Sire came in, transforming into his bipedal mode. Just as the others were transforming, Optimus came running to his daughter.

"Canary, are you alright?" asked Optimus with great concern, grabbing her shoulders and checking her for any injuries. Aside from the minor scratches and dents, she's unharmed. Thank Primus.

"Yup, never better," said Canary cheerfully, giving him a reassuring hug. "That was the most fun I had."

"The 'Cons retreated?" asked Bulkhead, preparing to give Lugnut a beating of a lifetime.

"After giving Blitzwing and Lugnut an aft whooping, I'd say that they won't be showing up for a while."

The mechs stared at her, a bit surprise that she fought them off by herself. Especially fighting a Decepticon like Lugnut, who was most dangerous with his deadly weapon. Then Jazz noticed a glow within Canary's cockpit, already knowing what it was.

"I see that the 'Cons haven't gotten the fragment," Jazz smiled as Canary pulled out the AllSpark shard. "Nice goin', 'lil femme."

"Thanks sensei," said Canary, pride washing over her frame and gives it to Optimus. "I believe you should put this along with the rest of the shard."

The Prime nodded, greatly relieved that no harm was done to her, and proud of Canary successfully retrieving the shard. The Decepticons have certainly underestimated her abilities. So had he.

The Autobots, however, were unaware that they were being watched by a certain spider, who was hiding within the shadows of the thick trees. Blackarachnia stared in shock, watching as they bots were returning back to their base. Did…she heard it right?

_'Don't tell me,' _she thought, her spark swelling up with longing and bittersweet joy. _'Can that femme be…my little girl?'_

Canary, her precious creation, was online and grew up splendidly. How…How long has it been since the last time she saw her as a youngling? Stellars? Metas? She can't even remember how long it was. But the last time she saw Canary was…her sleepy smile, saying good-bye to her and Optimus.

"Canary," Blackarachnia began to shake, fighting to hold back a sob. "My little Canary."

She transformed into her spider mode, and started scurrying further into the darkness. Was she the one Megatron is after? To use her to take control of Cybertron? Blackarachnia started hissing lowly. Why did her daughter had to come to this planet, knowing she'd be in danger the moment she got here? Why?!

"Does she even know that I'm online?" she talked to herself. "…Feh, I doubt it. Optimus is probably keeping my existence a secret. For the best anyways, I don't want her to see in this hideous body. But…I want to see her."

The techno-organic femme was torn. Should she see Canary and reveal who she really was, or capture her for Megatron to have his way with her? She growled in frustration, hopping tree to tree into the woods. If she sees her now, pain and suffering will follow. But if she just kidnaps her own daughter, she would be hated and never get the chance to see her as her Carrier again. And she was sure as Pit that she wasn't going to hand her little girl to Megatron, but then she would be marked as a traitor, or worse…

"Primus, what am I going to do?"

* * *

_Autobot Base_

"WOW! You really took down Blitzwing i_and/i_ Lugnut all by yourself?!"

"Mm-hm. It wasn't easy, but I somehow managed."

Both Sari and Bumblebee laughed out loud, Canary chuckling along with them. They were both with her at the medbay while Ratchet was fixing the minor injuries on Canary. The old medic wasn't exactly thrilled when the two came barging in and chatting away with the young Prime. Honestly! Can't they see that she's busy getting repaired? But knowing them, they won't be getting out soon. Scrap.

Ever since she and the team came back to the base, Sari immediately started to ask a tons of questions about the search and if the young Prime had fought any Decepticons. The human girl wasn't disappointed as Canary started to tell her side of the story, how she found the shard and how she got it out by using her blades. Bumblebee then join them, wanting to hear how she defeated the two 'Cons that failed to retrieve the AllSpark fragment. Canary was finding herself more excited as soon as she told them how well she fought against them, making fighting noise from the event.

"Ho mech!" Bumblebee laughed out a few giggles. "I wished I could've been there and seen it!"

"We could have if we followed her," added Sari, trying to point out to Bee.

"I'm glad that you didn't," Canary slightly frowned, remembering that Lugnut is quite dangerous when he used his bombs against her. "As I said, it wasn't easy. I wouldn't able to forgive myself if you get hurt, Sari."

"Aww, I wouldn't get scraped! I'm real good when it comes to hiding!"

"Like hiding either with Bumblebee or Bulkhead when we go to one of our mission?"

Canary turned around, smiling as Prowl was leaning against the doorway with a small smirk. Secretly, the Seeker wished that her Sire and his teammates seen her in action. She definitely gave it her all while fighting, hint the scratches and dents on her armor.

"Okay that's it," Ratchet suddenly growled, glaring daggers at the three. "Get out of the medbay!"

"Awwww but we were just getting to the good part!" whined Bumblebee.

"_GET! OUT!_"

With no time at all, Bumblebee and Sari ran off, Prowl calmly walking behind them while closing the doors behind them. Canary giggled, seeing the irritated look on the medic he went back to work.

"Younglings these days just don't know when to stop," he muttered, gently mending a slit wound together.

"Well, both are still young Ratchet," said Canary, her sensory horns flickering. "They can't help but feel excited and anxious when we came back."

Ratchet merely grunted in response, clearly wanting to finish his work on Canary. She took it as an answer and lays back to let him work. In all honesty, she didn't realized how much injuries she had until she started to feel slight aches all over her frame. And boy did her Sire threw a worry fit when she was wincing. Ratchet was annoyed when Optimus was constantly popping in and out of the medbay, to see if she was alright. That's when he had it and forbade him to come near a ten foot radius near the medbay. Canary assured her Sire through their bond that I was alright, and she guessed that he was on monitor duty afterward. That's when Sari and Bee came in to see if she was alright.

"All finished," he said, putting his tools away as Canary sat up and flexed. "Now next time when you're facing Decepticons by yourself, call for back-up and save yourself some injuries that may or may not be as minor as this."

"That depends if I want to or not," smiled Canary and hopped off the berth. "Thank you Ratchet."

"Yeah yeah."

Canary giggled at his gruff replied and left the medbay to leave him be. She unsheathed her repaired blade, examining it with admiration. Ratchet is really amazing at his work; it looked like it was never dented in the first place. Her Sire is very lucky to have him in his unit. She walked into the living room, noticing that Optimus was the only bot there, facing the monitors of their base. She skips discreetly towards him, minding not to make any sounds as she approaches. Then she wrap her arms around his chassis, her Sire making a sound of surprise as she said, "Hello there!"

"Primus Canary!" Optimus said, relaxing a bit as he realized it was his daughter. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry, couldn't help it."

Optimus sighed, but smiled at the sound of her laugh. How he missed the carefree sound from her when she was younger. Canary went around him and sat next to him.

"So any sign of the fragments?" she asked, watching him typing away to the screen.

"Nothing yet," the Prime answered. "No sign of the Decepticons either. Which concerns me…"

"Hm? How come?"

Optimus stopped typing, and look at Canary. She saw in his optics that were full of worry and fear and he replied, "It concerns me because…they know that you're here. There's no doubt that their already forming a plan to kidnap you. And Megatron won't hesitate to take you away from me. Primus knows of what he'll do to you; I won't let that happen."

Canary gave an apologetic look, and reaches for his servo to caresses soothingly. It shouldn't be a surprise that he's worried about her, but she hates it when he's so sad and scared. It just wasn't right to see him like this, this isn't him. She could even feel those emotions through their bond. She sends her love and reassurance back to him, trying to ease his nerves. She smiled as he relaxed from her response.

"I know you won't," she said softly, leaning against his shoulder. "And you know that I won't get myself caught by 'Con scum. I'll kick their afts again any day, especially Megatron if I get the chance!"

Canary grinned in triumph as she heard Optimus chuckled lightly. Of course, she means it when she said about kicking the warlord's sorry aft, but she kept that to herself. She purred softly as she leans into him more, sending and receiving comfort from her Sire. This felt right, just the two of them savoring the moment with each other after fifty stellar cycles without seeing each other. The Seeker sighed sadly, thinking about her deceased Carrier. If only she was online and sharing this moment with them…

"I miss her," she said quietly, feeling coolant in her optics.

"Who Canary?" Optimus asked, but he already knew the answer.

"Carrier…I wish she was here with us so that I could see her again, just at least for a moment…I miss her so much."

Optimus bit his lips, his spark clenches in guilt. Elita-One…should he tell her that she's online? He wanted to, he really did wanted to. But if he told her that Elita-One was now Blackarachnia and allied with the Decepticons…He couldn't bear to see her suffer from the truth. No, he can't tell her, not yet. Canary was so happy at the moment, it can't be ruined. Instead, he replied, "I'm sure…she's looking from the Well of the AllSpark at us, happy to see us together after for so long. She'd be very happy for you."

"…Yeah, she would," Canary gave a watery smile, hugging her Sire closer for comfort as a trail of coolant trickled down on her cheekplate.

Optimus and Canary stayed like this, sharing the moment with one another without any fear and doubt. But…how long will that last until he has to tell her?

TBC…

* * *

GERO~! Again, I'm real sorry that this fraggin' chapter took so long! Had a major writer's block, but that's still no excuse!

*siiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh*

Well, now is done, and hopefully the next chapter won't take so long this time ^^;


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting the Dinobots, Kinda

Yahoo~! Chapter five is up de arimasu! I gotta say, I'm such a lazy bum for not putting this up so soon, but here it is! It's short, I know, but it's all I got; it's the best that I can do. You'll have to wait for the next chapter next week or so (IfIcanrememberfinishingitthatis), with that being said, R&R and please do enjoy! ^w^

* * *

**Genre- ** Family/Drama/Romance/Adventure/Humor

**Units of Time-** Klik= 1 minute Joor= 3 hours Cycle= 1 day Breem= 1 week Groon= 1 month Stellar cycle= year Meta cycle= 5 years Deca cycle= 10 years Orn= century Vorn= 5 centuries

**Communication-** :underline: - spark twins talking :**bold**: - bonded mechs talking :_italics_: - comm link :**_comm_**: - creator/creation talking

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the following characters of TFA, except for my OC

* * *

_Promise_

**Chapter 5: Meeting the Dinobots**

* * *

_The Following Morning_

It was a peaceful morning at the Autobot base, the place surrounded by comfortable silence. Most of the Autobots were still in recharge, but two were beginning to online just as soon as the Earth's sun starting rising. Canary online her optics, then stretches as she sat up, shaking off the drowsiness. She was currently using one of the empty berthrooms, since Jazz had allowed her to stay with Optimus and his team while they were staying on Earth (despite of Sentinel's objection).

"Ha, that was a good dreamless cycle," said Canary, hopping off of the berth and flexed more. "Not a single night terrors this time."

She came out of her berthroom and headed to the training room for her morning exercise. Once she entered, she faced a Transformer-sized boxing bag and went into her fighting stance before sending sharp jabs and kicks at it. She kept at it until she felt satisfied of her precision. Cracking her finger joints, Canary headed for the shooting range to test her energon blaster's accuracy. Turning on the targets, they zooms left and right, waiting for the shooter to start.

"Let's see," said Canary, turning on her blasters and points at one of the targets. "Imagine that they're Decepticons and Senti-jerk."

Triggering the blasters, she shot one target, then three with one shot. Four others accelerated even faster, trying to set her off. Following they're patterns, Canary managed to shoot one then the second with one blaster, then switched to take down the third.

"Last one," she said, focusing on the last target that was moving fast, then slow. Then she fired, the sound of beeping clarifying her that she succeeded on eliminating the objectives. "…Meh, could've done better."

"I don't see why you need to. You're quite skilled."

Squeaking in surprise, Canary turned and sighed to see that it was Prowl. The black and gold bot was coming to the training room as well until he saw her at the shooting range, and he was amazed of her abilities with her energon blaster.

"Oh Prowl," sighed Canary, laughing nervously as he approaches. "You startled me! I mean, I wasn't _that _startled and all."

"I know," he assured, handing her the morning energon. "I assumed that you might need this afterwards."

"Oh, thank you."

Seeing that she had enough training for herself, Canary and Prowl starting walking out of the room, not talking to each other at first. Until they walked into the living room that's when the young Prime began a conversation, "So how long have you've been in my Sire's unit, Prowl?"

"Quite a while," he answered, Canary sitting down on the couch while Prowl leaped on top of an idle machine and began to do t'ai chi. "I can hardly remember how long I was."

"Huh. From what I've read about you before I came here, you used to train under Master Yoketron during the Great War, correct?"

"…I have."

Canary didn't miss the short silence before Prowl answered. Maybe mentioning the deceased master was a sensitive subject for him, and she felt a bit regretful. She had heard that the old mech was assaulted by one of his students that was expelled and took all of the infant protoforms. Prowl was meant to guard them, but he came in too late after returning from his quest that he couldn't accomplish. The offlining of the great master Yoketron was very tragic, and Prowl suddenly disappeared after mourning for the mech.

"…I'm sorry if I brought this up," Canary said suddenly, trying to apologize to the black and gold mech. "I know that you and-"

"No need to apologize Canary," Prowl interrupted politely, never losing his focus of his t'ai chi. "You asked a simple question and I answered. It's in the past, after all, and I don't intend to dwell in it."

"Ah…"

This time it was Canary's turn to be silent, not knowing what to say back to Prowl since he clearly didn't mind of what she said and shrugged it off. He's quite…mysterious. Of course, that's to be expected from a cyber-ninja, but…Canary coughed awkwardly, finishing her energon before tossing it into an empty bin.

"Are you usually the online before anyone else?" asked Canary, trying to undo the silence.

"Sometimes," Prowl replied, twisting and turning slowly. "Optimus and Ratchet would be up for patrol duty. But it's my turn to patrol this time."

"Huh…mind if I come along with you? You know, for extra help?"

Prowl momentarily froze of what the seeker had just said, not looking where he's setting his pede on empty air. Then, unexpectedly to Canary, Prowl lost his footing and fell flat on his back.

"Oh my Primus Prowl!" Canary said in alarm, running to the fallen mech who was dazed for a klik. "Are you okay?!"

Prowl looked up at Canary who was a little too close to his face, trying so hard not to show a energon blush. Apparently the femme didn't know the concept of space when she's greatly concern to one of her comrades.

"I'm fine," he replied sitting up slowly, Canary backed off slightly with a tilt of her helm. "Just lost my balance."

"You sure?" she pressed, taking his helm to examine closer for any injuries or dents. "You landed on your helm pretty hard and it wasn't a short fall either."

Prowl stiffen, forcibly had a good look of her cockpit. He didn't want to push her away, but he didn't feel comfortable of being i_this/i_ close to the princess. He was way, WAY too close for comfort! He just stayed still until she was done looking for injuries.

"Well you seem fine," she said, letting go of his helm to sit back down next to him. "Just a small dent, but I'm sure Ratchet can fix it up in no time."

Prowl nodded slowly, trying to register of what just happened. Canary asked if she can accompany on his patrol, he lost his balance, fell on his back (or was it his helm, he couldn't remember), Canary checking his helm, making his face close to her chassis. He should feel embarrassed, he _really _should. But the only thing he felt was a blush forming on his cheekplates and slight tingling all over his frame. Canary…hadn't she just realized of what happened?!

"So, do you mind if I come?" she asked again, her pretty turquoise optics glimmering.

"…If you wish to, then yes," coughed Prowl, looking away so she wouldn't notice the blush. "Just inform Optimus that you're-"

Without the chance to finish his sentence, Canary send a private message to her Sire that she was going to assist Prowl with patrol and dashed away to the exit, waiting for the black and gold mech outside.

"-…coming."

* * *

_Park of Detroit_

"Who knew that we'd find a shard during patrol, huh?"

"It was pleasantly unexpected."

The two cyber-ninjas had just finished with their duties until Prowl detected an AllSpark energy signature by the scrapyard. Luckily, there was no sign of Decepticons that were coming to take the shard so Prowl suggested, since they still had time before reporting back to base, that they should visit the park. Prowl smiled from Canary enthusiasm as she agreed and started taking off into the air. But then came back down bashfully and asked where it was.

At the moment, both were upside down on a tree branch, watching over the humans as they relaxed and/or played at the park. Canary was fascinated of how they interacted with one another, smiling warmly at a couple cuddling with their newborn organic offspring.

"Earth is certainly an amazing place," she spoke, intaking fresh air as the wind softly blew against their frame. "It's so peaceful and just."

"Isn't though?" Prowl agreed, his processors at a serene state. "It's a shame that the humans don't stop and take a good long look of where they're living."

"Yeah."

At that point, there was no need any more words. Just calming silence and hearing the sounds of the human children's laughter and nature. Canary started pondering deeply in her thoughts. When was the last time she felt so at ease? Probably never, with all the responsibilities she has and will have when she returns home.

_'Home…,'_ she thought, realizing something. _'…What is my home now, now that I've finally got the chance to see Sire?'_

"And how long were you training under Jazz's supervision and care?" Prowl asked, bringing Canary out of her thoughts.

"About fifty stellar cycles or so," she answered. "After I grew into adolescence, I was announced the next in line of becoming Magnus."

"That's quite an honor. You must be proud."

Prowl heard her scoff, and look curiously at her...Or, maybe she wasn't.

"I should be," she said, her wings drooping slightly. "But this isn't something that I want. I mean, I love Cybertron and my people. I'd give my life to them just to protect them…but I love my Sire even more. I just wish…I just wish that Alpha Trion didn't pick me and chose someone else."

"…Why is that?" Prowl asked, cautious if she did not wish to continue with this subject.

"…I'm not ready for something big as being the next Magnus. If anything, I'm terrified. What if I don't do a good job on protecting my people? What if I fail them? I'm no good at being a leader, I'm just a follower. But I can't run away from it either; the moment Alpha Trion chose me it was set as stone. I…I try not to show them how I really feel about this, otherwise they would be disappointed in me…especially Sire."

There was another silence, only more intense after what Canary had said. Goodness, Prowl had no idea that she felt that way. He was definitely fooled since he thought that she was happy of her becoming the next Magnus. It must have been hard for her to put on a mask to hide her true feelings, and she's good at hiding them as well.

"…Perhaps he won't be," Prowl started choosing his words carefully. "He would understand if you just told him how you feel with this. He is, after all, your Sire and he has to know if you feel scared. Once you do, it will be better than it was now."

Canary looked at Prowl, stunned of what he just said. It's funny, the only mech that she would share her feelings was Jazz and Longarm. Then again, it was good to say what was bothering her, because she would break something if she kept it in and snaps. Canary sighed deeply, but smiled at Prowl.

"Thank you Prowl," she started, flipping so that she was sitting upright. "That was very nice to hear."

"You're welcome," Prowl smiled back as he flipped as well. "The others should be up soon."

"Probably should head back then."

Prowl nodded, then transformed into his alt mode. As he drove off, Canary flew up in the air and transforms into her alt mode as well before shooting off into the skies. Prowl...he's such a sweet mech. Her Sire's _very_ lucky to have him on his unit.

Suddenly, her sensory horns started flickering. Huh, she was detecting a Cybertronian energy signal. But...she flickered them again, to be sure. That's strange, it isn't a Decepticons, nor is it an Autobots either.

_'Hm, that's odd,'_ she thought, then made a sharp turn towards the signatures' location. Then, two more were detected, making them three. _'Who do they belong to?'_

_:Canary. where are you going?: _Prowl comms her, stops to try and follow her.

_:I...have something to do,: _Canary replied, trying not to worry the ninjabot. _:You got the shard, so take it back to the base and I'll meet you back there later.:_

_:Canary, I'm not sure-:_

_:It's fine, I can take care of myself. I'll see you later!:_

_:...As you wish. Be careful.:_

Canary smiled inwardly as Prowl cut off the transmission, then boosts her thruster to go faster to the destination. She just hoped that Optimus won't overreact about this. She continued going to the destination, and the closer she was, the stronger the signals were. It only took ten minutes before something came to her view.

An island.

* * *

_ The Island_

After finding landing on the sandy beach of the island, Canary transforms, scanning for any sign of Decepticons. So far, the only signals were the three that was neither 'Con or 'Bot. Which was rather strange, since she's never seen those kinds before.

"Well, best to find out what they are," she said as she started walking towards the thick vegetation of the land, cautious in case this was some kind of Decepticon trap.

As she was exploring, she started seeing more amazing plants and small organic creatures. She looks up, seeing those flying organics flying above the trees. She smiled, enjoying the sound of nature. This is a beautiful place, so many things to see and admire! Completely forgetting about the energy signature, Canary started climbing up to the top, wanting to see the view from there. Once at the top, she looks over the island, awestricken from the mass of majesty. Canary offlines her optics, enjoying the slight breeze of the wind.

"So serene," she sighed, her wings fluttering contently. "I should bring Jazz and Sire here, they'd like it."

She turns to see more vegetations inside the mountain crater. Well, can't leave things unexplored, right? She was about to jump down, but then notices something shiny just a foot away. Canary went towards it, mildly surprise to see an Autobot emblem sitting there, projecting...

"The trees?" she queried, looking more closely at the plants. "But why..?"

Canary taps the emblem, causing it to turn off and reveal lesser trees at the bottom of the crater. That...doesn't make any sense. Why would anyone leave the emblem here and project fake trees? It's obvious that there's nothing down there. Unless..There someone was trying to hide something. With a frown, yet excitement bursting in her, she carefully started climbing down the crater. Once she reached the bottom, she noticed that the three signals were so close, and she could feel their EMP fields lingering down here. She unclips her wrist compartment, typing it away as she sees three blue dots and a white one, which was her signal. One blue dot was suddenly closing in quickly at her direction, hovering over her signal.

"What?" she looked around, already alarm. "But, where's-?"

Suddenly, there was a shriek of an animal above her and she was hit on the side of her helm, sending her into the trees with a loud crash and a shout of pain.

"Ow! What the scrap?!" Canary said, getting up on her pedes. "Who's there?!"

"INTRUDER! US DINOBOTS SMASH IT INTRUDER!"

Canary then saw a giant t-rex, a flying bird-like beast and a triceratops surrounding her. The triceratops roars in anger, charging at the young Prime. With a yelp, Canary leaps up to a tree as the three-horned beast rams its helm to the tree trunk, tearing it off from its roots and tosses it off to the side as if it was nothing.

"Whoa whoa _whoa!_" Canary said, ducking down as the flying bird swoops down to claw at her. "I am not your enemy, I'm an Autobot!"

The t-rex, however, responded with an audio-splitting roar and breathes a tower of flame at her, attempting to fry her circuits. Taking off in the air, Canary was about to contact Prowl or Optimus but then shrieks as the flying beast attempts to claw her wings. With a hiss, Canary grabs its legs, then swung upwards to deliver a sharp kick on its stomach. The beast screeches in pain, Canary winces as she threw him to the triceratops. Primus, it's a lot heavier than it appeared. While the two were struggling to get up, the t-rex roars out in frustration and shouted, "You intruder come down! Me Grimlock smash you intruder!"

"Okay listen!" Canary said, putting her servos up in a calming gesture as she hovers down to the ground. "I'm sorry if I went to your territory, I only detected your energy signatures here on this island-"

"Island _Dinobot Island!_ You intruders no allow here Dinobot Island!"

Canary groans, smacking her servo on her forehelm. Oh jeezaloo, this was going to be difficult than she anticipated. Then she squeaks as the t-rex was charging at her again, managing to leap out of the way before he crashed into the trees. The triceratops snorts, scrapping the ground with his front legs in anger at the intruder. Canary was about to leap away again but then was grabbed by her shoulders and carried into the air.

"Gah! Let me go!" she shouted, thrashing around in the flying beast piercing claws.

The beast screeches in her audios and throws her to a boulder, she landed on her back as she crashed into it. Groaning in pain, she attempted to get up, but then the t-rex stomps her to the ground so that she wouldn't able to get up. The young Prime let out a choked cry, feeling something cracked within her. Oh was she glad that she turned off her bond with her Sire, otherwise he would go into panic mode if he felt any kind of pain from her.

"Get...Off!" With a shout, the femme Prime pushes off the t-rex with whatever strength she had left. Unfortunately she wasted half of her energy and the mechanical beast didn't even noticed her trying. "Attacking a Prime is _so_ not cool!"

* * *

DUN. DUN. DUUUUUUUUUUN! Oh Primus what will happen to our dear Canary surrounded by Dinobots? Will she able to go back to base, or will she become scrap? Find out next time on iA Promise/i!


End file.
